Love and Ambition
by twilight star16
Summary: HikaruxOC KaoruxOC twins at ouran one looking for an adventure and the other looking for true love. will their search end with hikaru and kaoru before it's too late? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Hate at First Impressions

Summary: A girl with black hair and cool blue eyes entered Ouran for the first time waiting for an adventure to happen at any moment. At the same time her identical twin sister focused on the school in front of them in hopes of finding her one true love. Will they find what they are looking for in the Hitachiin twins?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 1: Hate at First Impressions

"Class," the teacher said. "This is the Hitaku Yuna and Hitaku Sakura. Please welcome with open arms." There was an outbreak of excited whispers.

"We have another set of twins!"

"They are beautiful! Almost as beautiful as the Hitachiins!"

"Maybe Hikaru and Kaoru will take a liking to them!"

Yuna and Sakura questioned the excitement until their eyes were drawn to two twins in the back. They were talking to each other, ignoring the comments from their fellow classmates. As the excitement died down the teacher assigned new seats separated from each other.

"Yuna sit here in the front and Sakura I want you to sit in the back behind Fujioka, Haruhi stand up!"

Sakura's eyes followed to a boy with huge eyes standing in a seat in between the twins. She averted their eyes and silently took her seat. She sat at the back darting her eyes toward Yuna but it was useless to get her attention from back here, she sighed. Yuna's mind was wondering outside, for she was excited to participate in any club that might sound adventurous and exciting. Class was soon over and it was time for break, Yuna joined her sister in the back.

"So what do you think so far?" Yuna asked.

"You can't make a first impression from just spending half an hour in a school we barely know," Sakura replied.

"Well I'm bored, is there anything fun to do?" Yuna yawned.

"Hello, I'm Fujioka Haruhi," Yuna and Sakura glanced behind them to see a boy extending his hand, they shook it.

"Hitaku Yuna, this is my sister Sakura," said Yuna.

"Nice to meet you, I think you two are the first twins to come to Ouran since Hikaru and Kaoru came," said Haruhi.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked.

Haruhi pointed to the twins they saw earlier, "They are part of the host club and so am I."

"Host club?" both Yuna and Sakura asked.

"Yes, would you like to come and visit?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure, it's not like we have anything else to do," Yuna shrugged.

"Okay then, come by after school to the third music room," said Haruhi, waving goodbye to join the twins.

"I don't know if I want to go, it sounds like a drag," said Yuna. "Too much work."

"What else are we suppose to do? It's not like there's anything waiting for us at home," Sakura said quietly.

"Maybe, but that guy seems suspicious, did you see him just going up to us?" Yuna asked her sister.

"He's probably being polite or trying to get new customers," Sakura pointed out. "It can't hurt to go, just for today and we'll see how it turns out."

"I thought I was the older sister," teased Yuna.

"Tell me that again when you become more responsible," Sakura retorted.

Class had started again and Yuna and Sakura returned to there seats. The day passed by slowly; it seemed like ages before the end of the day came. Yuna got up and walked with Sakura to the third music room.

Sakura sighed, "We're lost, aren't we?"

"No, we're just…okay, we're lost," Yuna admitted.

"We could ask those two over there," Sakura pointed to the Hitachiin twins. "They are part of the host club."

Yuna and Sakura walked up to them and ask, "Excuse me, can you tell where the third music room is?"

"Oh it's you two," they said in unison.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yuna said getting angry.

"You two think you guys are so special just because you're the second pair of twins to arrive at Ouran," Said the twin on the left.

"But you're not, it's not like Ouran needs more twins," The twin of the right said.

"Besides, there's only room for one pair of twins and that's us," they said together.

"Who died and made you two the leaders of this school," Yuna said angrily. "We don't care if there are other twins beside us! It's not our fault that everyone else gawks at us!"

"Whatever you say," The twins said walking away.

"Hey! Get back here and face me like a man!" Yuna shouted at them, they continued to ignore her. "Sakura, why didn't you say something to back me up!"

"I didn't want to?" Sakura said weakly.

"See? This is exactly why I didn't want to go in the first place! I bet the rest of the host club is full of idiots!" Yuna said.

"Well maybe, but I guess if you don't want to go I guess we'll go home," said Sakura, walking with her sister out of the school.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The host club was having a discussion about the next day after they finished their duties.

"I wonder where Yuna and Sakura went," Haruhi said.

"Are they friends of yours?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah, they're in my class, and they just transferred here. I invited them to come meet the host club," Haruhi said.

"Those two, we ran into them on our way here," Hikaru and Kaoru said in a bored tone.

"You were mean to them weren't you?" Haruhi asked.

"So what if we were? It's not like this school needs anymore twins," Hikaru said.

"That's not the point!" Haruhi yelled.

"You must apologize to them tomorrow," Kyoya commented.

"You're only saying that because you want two more customers," Kaoru said.

"You two need to show these ladies compassion and tenderness, I order you to apologize to them tomorrow," Tamaki said pointing at them.

"We don't feel like it," the twins said.

Haruhi pulled both their ears, "Apologize or else."

"Fine," the twins scowled massaging their ears.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Hitaku!" Hikaru called out, Sakura and Yuna turned around.

"What the heck do you want?" Yuna demanded.

"Yuna don't be so rude," Sakura scolded.

"Well?" Yuna asked.

"Sorry about yesterday," Hikaru mumbled.

"Thanks for the apology but next time mean it," Yuna said turning around to go sit in her seat.

"Please don't mind my sister," Sakura said.

"You're still talking to us?" the twins asked, annoyed.

Sakura was taken aback, "Excuse me then."

"Sakura don't bother with them, they don't want us to talk to them then don't," Yuna called from her seat.

"Hello Sakura," Haruhi said turning around.

"Hello Haruhi," Sakura said politely.

"Why didn't you go yesterday?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm sorry, but my sister decided that if there's a person who hate us then don't go to their club," Sakura said.

"Ignore the twins, but we would like it if you came today," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" the twins said in surprise. "We don't want them to come!"

"Shut up already! If you have a problem with us then whatever but if we want to go then we will so suck it up!" Yuna said from her seat.

"Then its settle then," Haruhi said.

"This is not over." Hikaru hissed at Yuna.

"Who said it was over?" Yuna smirked.

"You're in for a surprise when you come to the third music room," Kaoru said.

"We can't wait," Sakura said sarcastically.

All four twins glared at each other and returned their gaze to the front of the class waiting for the end of the day to come.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to make my stories better, please review!


	2. Chapter 2: A Host Club Experience

Chapter 2: A Host Club Experience

The end of the day had finally come and the Hitachiin twins rushed out of the class to the third music room. Sakura and Yuna gathered their things and headed toward the third music room as well.

"What do you think they'll do," Yuna asked her sister.

"I don't know, maybe they'll be nice to us," Sakura suggested.

Yuna looked at her sister in surprise, "Are you sick?"

"What does that matter?" Sakura said brushing her sister's hand off her forehead.

"You know what? I think you like them…don't you?" Yuna demanded.

"As friends? Hardly. I don't know them at all," Sakura answered.

"Yeah right, so which one of them are you in love with?" Yuna teased.

"No one, unless you're worried that I like the twin you like," Sakura retorted.

"W-what?!" Yuna stuttered. "Why the heck would I like them?!"

"Yuna, I was only kidding," Sakura smirked.

"That's just mean, hey, we're here!" Yuna pointed at the door.

"How come yesterday you couldn't find the room? Is it because you're anxious or excited to come today?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"You know what Sakura, you ask too many questions," Yuna stuck her tongue at her.

"Or is it that you do not answer as many questions that I ask," Sakura retorted.

"Whatever, let's go in," Yuna grabbed the handle and turned the door.

"Welcome," Yuna and Sakura looked inside to find seven boys smiling at them.

"This is creepy," Yuna whispered.

"We heard that!" the twins said, Yuna stuck her tongue at them.

"Welcome princesses," a boy with blonde hair said, handing each of them a rose. "I am Tamaki, president of the host club, but you may call me King."

"No thank you," Sakura replied, Tamaki sulked in a corner.

"Hi Yuna, Sakura, who would you like to designate?" Haruhi asked.

"Designate?" Yuna and Sakura asked together.

"Choose one host you would like to spend with," The boy with glasses said.

"That's Kyoya, this is Hunny and that's Mori," Haruhi introduced. "You've already met Tamaki and the twins."

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura pointed at Tamaki.

"Forget about him," Haruhi smiled.

"What how can you say this about father?!" Tamaki cried shaking Haruhi back and forth. "Mother, Haruhi's going though her rebellious stage!"

"Mother?" Yuna stared at Kyoya.

"Don't pay attention to that," Kyoya said, continuing to write in his notebook.

"Yun-chan, Saku-chan, do you want to play with me?" Hunny smiled.

"What's up with the nickname?!" Yuna asked, annoyed.

"Um…maybe it's better if we just watch and then we'll come tomorrow and choose a host," Sakura suggested.

"Good idea," Tamaki said recovered.

"Whatever just don't choose us," Hikaru said.

"Who said we wanted to choose you," Yuna said angrily.

"Look, some girls are coming," Hunny pointed, Mori nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get going," said Kyoya. "Time is money, and right now, you're wasting money.

"We'll sit at this table," said Sakura.

Thirty Minutes Later…

"I can't stand another minute here," Yuna whispered. They looked around the room at each of the hosts.

"I don't mind it here, I can catch up on my reading," Sakura replied.

"How can you?!" Yuna asked. "Tamaki keeps acting like some sort of prince character! The twins are touching each other, it's disgusting!"

"It's called brotherly love," Sakura said, ignoring her sister.

"It's creepy! You don't see me hugging you every two seconds!" Yuna cried.

"That's because I ask you never to hug in my entire life, besides, it's probably an act to attract customers," Sakura said.

"Hunny is okay I guess but he's too cute. Mori never talks which is kinda weird and that Kyoya guy scares the heck out of me!" Yuna complained.

"Suck it up," Yuna looked crushed. Sakura continued, "I don't hear you complaining about Haruhi."

"He's like the only one that's normal! But he's kinda girly for a boy don't you think?" Yuna whispered.

Sakura finished her book and looked at her sister, "Not really but I guess you can be right for once."

"Shut up," Yuna pouted.

"Yuna, Sakura come over here!" some girls called out from where the Hitachiins were.

"What's up?" Yuna asked as they approached the crowd.

"Do you want to play?" some of the girls asked.

"What game?" Sakura asked.

"It's the 'Which is Hikaru Game'" The twins said simultaneously.

"We thought since you two are twins maybe you can win!"

"You two actually play a game where you tell each other apart?" Yuna said. "Sounds stupid to me."

"It's not like you two can pull it off," Hikaru replied.

"We can obviously tell who is who between the two of you," Kaoru said.

"Fine, we'll play then," Sakura said.

"Can you guess which is Hikaru?" the twins smirked.

"Left is Hikaru," Yuna answered.

"Wrong!" the twins smirked.

"Like anyone can tell!" Yuna said outraged. "For all we know you could be lying!"

"Why should we lie? The point of this game is to tell us apart and obviously you can't," smirked the twin on the left.

The twin on the right said, "You want to try or do you not want to be wrong like your sister here?"

"No thanks Kaoru?" Sakura said.

"We just said that wasn't the right answer!" they said together.

"I believe my sister and I think she's right," Sakura concluded.

"What makes you say that?" Kaoru asked.

"Call it intuition," Sakura said.

"See? I was probably right!" Yuna gloated.

"Who said you or your sister was right?" Hikaru said.

"Would you two calm down?" Sakura said.

"Siblings what are you going to do about it," Kaoru sighed.

"Would you two quit bonding!" Yuna and Hikaru said together. "Don't you copy me! Me? Why should I copy an idiot like you! I said quit it! Grr!"

"They are so ill-tempered," Sakura said to Kaoru.

"I am not!" Sakura and Hikaru said. "I said quit copying me."

"You guys might want to stop," Kaoru said.

"Why's that?" Yuna said, still angry.

"Everyone left already," Sakura answered.

"See what you did?" Hikaru accused Yuna.

"Me? I did nothing you're the one who's the idiot!" Yuna retorted.

"It doesn't matter, so quit fighting or else," Kyoya said.

"Yuna we should go," Sakura said looking at her watch.

"Whatever," Yuna scowled at Hikaru.

"See you tomorrow!" Hunny waved.

"Bye," Sakura waved as she and her sister walked out of the door.

"You two are impossible I swear!" Haruhi scolded them.

"I wasn't the one who was fighting!" Kaoru said pointing at Hikaru.

"Yeah, but I wasn't bonding with the enemy!" Hikaru pointed at Kaoru.

"Just try to get along with them," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"You're just saying that so you can get more money off them," Hikaru scowled.

"So what if I am? There's nothing wrong with making an honest living," Kyoya smiled.

"Yes, you two are a disgrace to the club!" Tamaki said.

"Yun-chan and Saku-chan are really nice right Takashi?" Hunny asked, Mori nodded.

"Who cares," Hikaru said, Kaoru patted him on the shoulder to calm him down.

"We have to go so bye," Kaoru said, escorting him and his brother out.

"We have to go, after you're done changing, lock the door Haruhi," Kyoya said leaving the room.

"Yeah, okay," Haruhi started to change when the door opened suddenly.

"Yuna, are you sure you left your bag here?" Sakura asked, they stopped in their tracks.

"H-hi g-guys…." Haruhi stuttered.

"You're a girl?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Haruhi answered, continuing to change.

"But that means…" Said Yuna.

Author's note: Second Chapter! What's Yuna going to say? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Terms of Endearment

Chapter 3: Terms of Endearment

"You're a girl?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Haruhi answered, continuing to change.

"But that means…" said Yuna. "I was right and you were wrong!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"I told you Haruhi could be a girl! You didn't believe me! Ha! I was right and you were wrong!" Yuna gloated.

Sakura ignored her sister and turned toward Haruhi, "Why are you pretending to be a boy?"

"Because she knows I was right and you were wrong!" Yuna pointed at Sakura.

"It's difficult to explain," Haruhi said, after she was done dressing.

"We have all the time in the world," Yuna said.

"Won't your parents worry if you're not home?" Haruhi asked.

"Our parents are dead," Sakura said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Haruhi said sympathetically.

"Well? We demand an explanation!" Yuna said.

"Okay, do you mind going to my house?" Haruhi asked.

"Not at all," Sakura said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Milord," the twins whispered. "Have you notice that Haruhi and those twins have closer to each other then before?!"

"But why not, a father always wants to see his daughter having fun," Tamaki sparkled.

"That was a stupid answer," the twins said together. "Look! They're closer then before! During break they were even hanging out with each other!"

"Could it be you're jealous," Kyoya said.

"No!" the twins said quickly. "It's just weird that one day they're complete strangers and then the next day, they're acting like they're best friends!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hunny said, approaching the group.

"That just means that they're up to something!" the twins concluded.

"Are you saying that just because you dislike the Hitaku twins?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course not! But those two are so annoying!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru is just saying that," Kaoru said. "He wants to be their friends."

"Would you be quiet Kaoru!" Hikaru said angrily. "Why would I want to be friends with them?!"

"You said you were interested in them because they're twins!" Kaoru said.

"Oh yeah, what about you?" Hikaru said. "You didn't act like you wanted to be their friends."

"And yet I'm a better friend to them then you are," Kaoru crossed his arms.

"That doesn't change the fact that they must be up to something!" Hikaru said changing the subject.

"You're right!" Tamaki said. "We must investigate!"

"You three are putting this way out of hand," Kyoya commented.

"Here will be the plan," Tamaki said. "Mori, Hunny and I will follow Haruhi to see if she has anything to do with the Hitaku sisters. Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru will follow the twins."

"Why are we the one the ones doing the hard work?" said Hikaru.

"We don't even know anything about them and then all of a sudden we're following them around?" Kaoru said.

"Just do it. No complaints." Tamaki said. "Everyone know their mission?"

"Yes sir!" Hunny saluted, Mori nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, can we just get this over with?" the twins grumbled.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"So, feel like going to the host club," Yuna asked.

"You actually want to go to the host club?" Sakura acted like she was surprise. "Quit, stop the presses! Give me a tape recorder! I need to record this for future generations! Today will be declared as the day Yuna wanted to go the host club!"

"You're making a scene," Yuna laughed. "What's up with you? What happen to the sister that was serious?"

"Maybe the host club influenced me," Sakura said slyly.

"Sakura come back!" Yuna said shaking her sister back and forth. "Be polite! Be formal! What happen to my boring twin?"

"You thought I was boring?" Sakura said angrily.

"Did I say boring? I meant loving, caring sister that forgives me for everything I say!" Yuna said weakly.

"Yeah, yeah, I thought if we're going to stay at Ouran for a whole year, might as well loosen up," Sakura said stretching her arms.

"Then loosen your ponytail, it wouldn't hurt to let your hair down every once in awhile," Yuna said.

"Then it wouldn't hurt to tie your hair up every once in awhile," Sakura retorted.

"Okay, you made your point," Yuna said. "Ever have that feeling that you're being watch?"

"No, why?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that someone's following us," Yuna scratched her head.

"Then out of nowhere a crazed maniac from your past that you don't even remember, comes out with a knife and starts to chase you around swearing that he'll kill you for wrong you have done him," Sakura said.

Yuna stared at her sister, "You really have to lay off the mystery books."

"Did I mention there are two people who are following us?" Sakura said.

"What?! What if what you said is true? How many people did we make enemies with?" Yuna panicked.

"You made enemies with every boy in the fourth grade, I, on the other hand, was a perfect boring child," Sakura smirked.

"You were joking weren't you," Yuna pouted. "That wasn't funny."

"I wasn't joking by the way," Sakura said.

"Then who is following us then," Yuna asked.

"Hello Yuna, Sakura," they looked behind them to see Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You two were following us?" Yuna said angrily.

"Come with us," Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously dragging the female twins to the third music room.

"Let go us now!" Yuna demanded.

"No," Hikaru answered.

"Sakura, back me up!" Yuna looked at her sister.

"That's okay, I'm good," Sakura said in a bored voice. "Just out of curiosity, why are you dragging us?"

"You'll find out later," Kaoru said.

"I don't want to go to the third music room," Yuna said.

"But you said that you wanted to," Sakura said innocently.

"Not helping," Yuna scowled, Sakura shrugged her shoulder.

Hikaru and Kaoru opened the door to the third music room and made the twins sit on the couch as they questioned them.

"Okay, tell us everything you know!" Hikaru demanded.

"I know two plus two equals four, is that all you wanted to know?" Sakura said.

"That's not what we meant," Kaoru said irritated.

"If you're not going to tell us why you dragged us here, then we're leaving!" Yuna said.

"What do you know about Haruhi?" the twins demanded.

"Haruhi's last name is Fujioka, happy?" Sakura said.

"Not that!" the twins said. "Anything important that we should know about?"

"He has class with us," Sakura said.

"You really need to stop answering like that," Yuna sighed. "But in this case, go ahead."

"Do you know Haruhi is a girl? Kaoru demanded.

"Haruhi's a girl?" Yuna said in mock amazement.

"We didn't know that, but thank you for telling us!" Sakura smirked.

"Liar, you already knew," Hikaru accused.

"Call us what you like, it's not our fault that you're forcing her to pretend to be a boy," Yuna said.

"What the heck are you talking about" the twins asked.

FLASHBACK…

"So that it?" Sakura asked.

"You broke a vase and now you're paying off the debt?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Haruhi said, handing them each a cup of tea.

"Wow, it must really suck having to work of the debt," Yuna said.

"I'm almost finished, so I don't have to work it off anymore," Haruhi said.

"I read a book like this, only when the main character paid off the debt, she broke another item, and had to do all her hard labor all over again," Sakura said.

"Gee, that makes feel a lot better," Haruhi said.

"Well if there is anything we can do we'll help," Sakura offered.

"Yeah, is there anything we can do?" Yuna asked.

"Well if you designate me as a host, that would help," said Haruhi.

"Consider it done," they said at the same time.

END FLASHBACK…

"You went to Haruhi's house," Kaoru asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sakura asked.

"She won't even let us go to her house," Hikaru said sulking, the rest of the host club members entered the room.

"We heard what you found about Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"You're point?" Yuna asked.

"You can't tell anyone, it's a secret," Hunny said, pretending to make sure no one else was around.

"You cannot tell anyone or else you will face serious consequences if this was to reach the ears of every student at ouran, do we have ourselves a deal?" Kyoya said.

"Yeah, if you tell, you have to deal with us even more," the twins said.

"Okay we won't tell anyone," Sakura promised.

"On one condition," Yuna said. She pointed to the twins, "You have to be nicer to us, deal?"

"Fine," Hikaru grumbled.

"Look, Yuna, you made a new friend," Sakura teased.

"Remember, that goes for you two too!" Kaoru pointed out.

"Whatever," Yuna said.

"Not that we have that taken care of," Tamaki said. "We can focus on the club's activities."

"Actually I'm running late for a dentist appointment," Haruhi said.

"We have nothing to do with the club," Sakura and Yuna said.

"We're bored, we're leaving," the twins said.

"Kendo club," Mori said.

"I going home to eat cake," Hunny smiled happily.

"I have other things I rather attend to," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"You guys are the worst club members!!" Tamaki cried.

"Bye," everyone said, leaving Tamaki alone to sulk in a corner.

Yuna and Sakura came in; Tamaki cried a breath of relief, "At least you two came back!"

"Actually I forgot my bag," Yuna said, grabbing something from the couch.

"Okay, bye," Sakura said, Tamaki continued to sulk.

Author's note: The next chapter is mostly about Yuna, in the last chapter I made a mistake, my bad. I won't update until I have at least five reviews per chapter, so please review!


	4. Chapter 4: An Adventure Awaiting

Chapter 4: An Adventure Arriving

It was a quiet day at the host club.

"Today is so boring," Yuna complained.

"Don't complain," Hikaru said.

"Isn't something exciting suppose to happen?" Sakura said not looking up from her book.

"What makes you say that?" Kaoru asked.

"Just a hunch," Sakura said.

"I swear I'm going to die from boredom," Yuna said.

"Good, then we don't have to deal with you," Hikaru said.

"You said you would be nicer," Yuna glared at him.

"Okay, then what do you want to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Anything to make this day more exciting, it's so boring!" Yuna yawned.

"Yuna," Sakura said finishing her book. "You can't expect life to be one big adventure."

"I can try can't I?" Yuna pouted.

"Yuna," Kaoru said shaking his head. "Don't wait for an adventure come find you, go find it."

"You know that was the first sensible thing I've heard you say," Yuna said.

"See? I'm not so idiotic," Hikaru smirked.

"Let's see, what will I find to make this day more exciting," Yuna said to herself.

"WAH!" They turned around to see Mori comforting a crying Hunny.

"What's wrong Hunny?" Sakura asked.

"Bun-Bun's missing! I want my bun-bun!" Hunny cried.

"Finally, something exciting happens!" Yuna cheered.

"Yuna!" Sakura scolded her sister. "This is a matter of finding a…what was it again?" 

"It's Hunny's stuff bunny," the twins said.

"There you go," Sakura said. "It's a matter of life and death in search of a toy bunny.

"I w-want my b-bun-bun!!!!" Hunny continued to cry.

"Don't worry," Haruhi said coming over to comfort Hunny. "We'll find it!"

"Yes, we must go on a search for Hunny's bun-bun!" Tamaki said.

Yuna laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't keep a straight face when you said that."

"Where was the last place you left it?" Sakura asked.

"In room 3-A but it's not there!" Hunny cried even more.

"Good going," Yuna said. "You made him cry even more."

"Be quiet," Sakura said.

"Mitskuni," said Mori. "Check here."

"Yeah, you never know," Said Haruhi. "It might be here."

"But we checked already!" Hunny cried even harder.

"Maybe we could go look for it!" the twins suggested. "It's not that hard to find a pink bunny in this school."

"This school is gigantic, it may be a challenge finding this…pink bunny," Sakura said.

"Did you say a challenge?" Yuna's eyes gleamed with excitement. "No challenge can be resisted! We must find the bunny, and whoever finds it wins!"

"Yuna life's not a big challenge!" Sakura said, but too late. Yuna raced out of the room in search for bun-bun. Sakura sighed, "There's no stopping her, so might as well split up and search for the plush toy."

"Yes, a good idea," Tamaki agreed. "Naturally I will be most likely paired with Haruhi."

"No way," Haruhi said, inching away slowly away from Tamaki.

"Why don't you go with both Kyoya and Tamaki?" Sakura suggested.

"No," both Kyoya and Tamaki said.

"I want my bun-bun!" Hunny cried.

"Let's just go," Kyoya said. "The faster we find his toy bunny, the sooner we can go home."

Sakura turned around, "Hunny do you want to go with Mori?" Hunny nodded through his tears.

"You can go with us," the twins said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Don't you want to be someone?" Hikaru asked.

"I thought I would be going by myself," Sakura said quietly.

"Are you sure you want to be yourself?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't actually," Sakura said. "But if we're looking for bun-bun then we have to find Yuna. She's probably half way around the world looking for Hunny's toy."

"In one hour everyone meets here," Kyoya said, everyone agreed and left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I wonder where Hunny's toy is," Hikaru said.

"It's a mystery," Kaoru agreed. "Sakura, you okay?"

"Yes, what makes you say that?" Sakura replied.

"You're too quiet," Hikaru said.

"You don't smile at all," Kaoru said.

"You wear depressing colors like black all the time."

"You never let your hair down."

"You don't let anyone hug you."

"You don't laugh."

"You're emotionless."

"You don't seem to trust anyone."

"You act like you rather be anywhere then at the host club with us."

"You don't interact with others."

"So basically you weird," the twins said simultaneously.

"Thanks, I never knew there were so many things wrong with me," Sakura said.

"It's not that you're bad or anything," Hikaru said.

"It's just that you could open up more," Kaoru said.

"When I was seven years old, I wanted a dog but never got one, open enough for you?" Sakura asked.

"That's not what we meant," the twins said together. "Let's play the which is Hikaru game!"

"Now? I thought we were looking for Hunny's toy," Sakura said.

"Yuna is looking for it, so might as well play," they said.

"Maybe later, I think I see Yuna," Sakura said.

"Hi you guys!" Yuna said cheerfully.

"Did you find the toy?" Sakura asked.

"No, but I found a clue! This is so much fun!" Yuna said holding a piece of paper.

"What does the clue say?" Sakura asked.

"To find the toy, you must look for it where you least expect it," Yuna read out loud.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hikaru asked.

"If you look where you least expect it then that's where you expect it so you must look for it where you most expect it but that just contradicts itself so you look in both where you least and most expect it but that wouldn't make sense. Then look where you think you don't want to look for it or look for it where you want to look for it the most and you'll find it but you have to look in one place so you find what you want where you most expect it because that's where you least expect it if you want to find it," Sakura said.

"I have no idea what you just said," Kaoru said.

"Never mind," Sakura said quickly. "Where would you put a toy if you were to hide it?"

"I put it in the trash can," Hikaru said.

"I put on the roof," Kaoru said.

"I would put it in a toy chest!" Yuna said. "What about you Sakura, you're good at this stuff."

"I don't know," Sakura said.

"Liar, you must know where it is!" Yuna said.

"Where do you think it is?" the twins asked.

"I would find it in… the school yard," Sakura said.

"So you do think it is in a trash can!" Hikaru said.

"I don't know, I'll be right back, I have to go somewhere really fast," Sakura said leaving them to figure out the clue.

"I'm not looking through trash cans!" Yuna said. "I doubt anyone would hide on top of the roof!"

"Who would put in a toy chest? That's just stupid," Hikaru said.

"Better then looking though trash cans!" Yuna said.

"Does the clue say anything else?" Kaoru asked.

"No, it doesn't," Yuna said.

"Sorry you guys, I had something to do, so did you figure it out?" Sakura asked.

"We didn't yet," Kaoru said.

"Let's just go to the school yard first and then we'll look somewhere else," Hikaru said.

"Okay, let's go!" Yuna dragged all three of them to the front of the school.

"Hey, there's everyone else!" Yuna pointed. "Hi you guys!"

"Did you find it?" Haruhi asked.

"No, but we're hot on the trail!" Yuna said. "We found a clue!"

"So did we!" Hunny said.

"Us too," Tamaki said.

"What does your says milord," the twins asked.

"To find the toy, you must look for it where you least expect it," said Tamaki.

"Ours says that too," Mori said.

"So does ours!" the twins exclaimed. "This is one weird thief."

"So where do you think the most least expected place would be?" Haruhi asked.

"If you look where you least expect it then that's where you expect it so you must look for it where you most expect it but that just contradicts itself so you look in both where you least and most expect it but that wouldn't make sense. Then look where you think you don't want to look for it or look for it where you want to look for it the most and you'll find it but you have to look in one place so you find what you want where you most expect it because that's where you least expect it if you want to find it," Sakura said.

"We still don't understand what you're saying," the twins said.

"I know, the most least expected place is the third music room!" Yuna said excitingly.

"Let's hurry," Hunny said.

Everyone ran to the third music room and opened the door to see bun-bun on the couch.

"That's weird, it wasn't there before," Haruhi said.

"Whoever put it there must have known that we would eventually find it here and sent us on a wild goose chase for no particular reason," Kyoya concluded. "But that doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm going home."

"Thank you Yuna for finding bun-bun," Hunny said happily.

"Thanks," Mori patter her on the head and left the room with Hunny.

"Naturally my genius is rubbing off you so that helped you think of a solution to the clue," Tamaki said.

"That was tiring, I'm going, bye you guys," Tamaki and Haruhi left the room.

"Good thing you found the bunny," Kaoru said.

"You're not completely horrible if you can figure out a clue to this mystery," Hikaru said.

Yuna stuck out her tongue, "I'm just glad that I had fun doing this!"

"Yeah, it was okay," the twins said.

"That was so much fun! We have to go home Sakura," Yuna said.

"Okay, let me get my things, wait for me outside," Sakura said. Yuna nodded and left.

"So why did you hide Hunny's bun-bun?" Hikaru asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"We know it was you who hid the toy," Kaoru said.

"That's ridiculous," Sakura said.

"Kaoru, she won't tell us the truth," Hikaru said.

"You're right Hikaru," Kaoru said. "What should we do?"

"Let's play the which is Hikaru game!" Hikaru said.

"I'm not playing that," Sakura said.

"You promise you would," Kaoru pointed out.

"Fine, I'll play," Sakura said.

"Okay, if you guess correct you win," said one of the twins.

"But if you lose then you have to tell us the truth." said the other twin.

"So which is Hikaru?" they said together.

"Um…Hikaru is on the right?" Sakura asked.

"Wrong!" they said. "Now, tell us the truth."

Sakura sighed, "I hid the toy for Yuna."

"What does Yuna have to do with this?" Hikaru asked.

"You should have heard her yesterday!" Sakura said. "She kept saying 'I want something exciting to happen tomorrow, it's so boring here!'"

"So you wanted to make her be quiet?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I wanted her to be happy," Sakura said. "I found the toy in the hallway and decided to make you guys look for it so make her happy."

"So when you went somewhere, you put the bunny in here?" Hikaru said.

"Yes, but promise you won't tell anyone!" Sakura said.

"We promise," Kaoru said.

"I underestimated you guys," Sakura said. "I guess you're not what I thought you were."

"Thanks," Hikaru said. "What did you think of us?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Sakura said.

"That's not fair," Kaoru said. "What did you think of us?"

"Sorry, Yuna is waiting for me, see you guys tomorrow," Sakura waved.

"Those two are weird," Hikaru concluded.

"Yeah, you're right," Kaoru said.

"One twin is obsess with life being an adventure," said Hikaru.

"And the other one is difficult to read," Kaoru said.

"But they're all right," they both said together.

"You think that too?" they said together again.

"Yeah I do," Hikaru said.

"Me too," Kaoru said, as they left the third music room.

Author's note: This chapter is weird but hoped you liked it, so please review!


	5. Chapter 5: A Musical Daydream

Chapter 5: A Musical Daydream

"Sakura, how can you stand just sitting still reading a book?" Yuna asked.

"Unlike you, I don't feel an urge to jump out of my seat every few minutes," Sakura said finishing her book.

"Hey you guys," the twins said, coming over to sit with them.

"Hi you guys," Yuna said happily.

"You are way too cheerful sometimes," Hikaru said.

"Whatever," Yuna said, playfully punching Hikaru.

"It seems you two have grown closer as friends," Sakura said.

"You're right, I have notice this," Kaoru said.

"We're so not friends," Yuna and Hikaru said together. "Quit copying me! I'm not copying you, why would I want to copy you?!"

"Hey, are you guys fighting again?" Haruhi asked.

"No," Yuna said innocently.

"The host club is about to end so you guys better get home," Haruhi said, as she left to get her things.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," Hikaru said.

"Bye," Kaoru waved, as everyone in the host club left.

"Well, it's now boring here, let's go Sakura," Yuna said.

"You go ahead, I'm going to stay for a little bit," Sakura said.

"Again? That's like the fourth day in a row that you've stayed behind," Yuna pointed out. "Okay, see you when you go home."

"Okay bye," Sakura said, watching her sister leave.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Sakura, you look tired," Kaoru said.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura stifled a yawn.

"You nearly slept in your lunch earlier," Hikaru said.

"It's nothing," Sakura said.

"Liar," Yuna pouted. "What's been going on?"

"It's none of your business," Sakura said, entering the third music room to sit on the couch.

"She has never said that to me," Yuna said.

"It's nothing to worry about," Kaoru said.

"Does she hate me? Is that it? Is it because I don't pay enough attention to her?" Yuna panicked.

"Calm down," Hikaru said, holding in his laugh. "It's probably nothing."

"Yes it is! She didn't come home until seven last nigh!" Yuna cried. "For the last few days she has been staying here and coming home late, I'm worried about her."

"Yuna she's perfectly fine, look," Kaoru pointed to her reading a book.

"No she isn't, she's reading it upside down!" Yuna cried.

"Oh you're right, why don't we spy on her, see what she's been doing after host hours," Hikaru suggested.

"I don't know, it feels wrong to spy on my baby sis," Yuna said.

"It's okay, you're worried right?" Kaoru asked. "This is the best thing to do."

"Okay, how about tomorrow?" Yuna said.

"Why no today?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm too lazy and have nothing to spy on her with, besides, it's more fun if you have a full day to watch her," Yuna said.

"Point taken," Kaoru said.

"Okay, then we'll start tomorrow," Hikaru said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

After everyone left, Sakura was by herself looking around the empty room. She headed toward the piano in the very back in the room and started to play a piece she was working on for the past few days.

"Sakura?" she turned around to see Tamaki.

"Oh, hi, I wasn't doing anything bad to the piano," Sakura said. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something," he answered.

"I see," Sakura said.

"I didn't know you played piano." Tamaki said.

"Oh, I do," Sakura said. "Since I was five."

"I play piano myself," Tamaki said proudly.

"Okay then," Sakura said nodding her head slowly.

"What song where you playing?" Tamaki asked.

"It's called 'Perhaps Love,' it was my mother's favorite song," Sakura said quietly.

"How long have you been here?" Tamaki asked.

"For like five days," Sakura said. "Don't tell Yuna I've been playing piano, I don't want her to be sad about mom."

"Okay, I promise," Tamaki said, as Sakura continued to play.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, operation 'find out what Sakura has been up to without being caught' is a go!" Yuna declared.

"You do make everything an adventure for you," the twins said together.

"What's your point?" Yuna said. She looked through some binoculars, "Okay, she's coming into class."

"Obviously, she has class with us, and put away the binoculars!" Hikaru said.

"Hi you guys," Sakura said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" all three of them said quickly.

"Whatever," Sakura said giving them a strange look, as she sat down at her seat.

"Okay you two," Yuna whispered. "You have to watch her like a hawk! You sit next to her, Kaoru; find out what's going on!"

"Yes, ma'am" the twins saluted.

"So Sakura, how's it going?" Hikaru asked.

"Anything exciting happen to you?" Kaoru asked.

"Why are you guys asking question?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we just want to get to know you better!" Hikaru said.

"You've had like three weeks to do that," Sakura said. "Why start now?"

"You know us," Kaoru said.

"Actually I don't," Sakura said.

"How about getting to know each other after we're done with host club?" Hikaru said.

"Sorry, I'm busy after school," Sakura said.

"Doing what?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Sakura said opening her book.

"Why are you guys asking her questions?" Haruhi asked.

"She keeps staying after host club is done, so Yuna asked us to help her find out what's been going on," Hikaru whispered.

"So you're spying on her," Haruhi concluded.

"Yeah, basically," the twins said.

"Why don't you ask her what's been going on," Haruhi said.

"I don't think she'll tell us, and we've already asked," Kaoru said.

"Besides, it's more fun spying," Hikaru said.

"Whatever just leave me out of this," Haruhi said.

The day went on as usual and nothing out of the ordinary happened. "She's up to something, I swear!" Yuna said.

"Well that's weird, she's talking to milord and Kyoya," Hikaru said.

"We're too far away to hear what they're talking about," Yuna said frustrated.

"Okay, Sakura is asking them a question, Tamaki looks like he's being an idiot again, and Kyoya's nodding his head agreeing to something," Hikaru said watching through the binoculars.

"Let's go check what's going on after host club," Kaoru said.

"How about me and Kaoru find out what's going on that Tamaki knows about," Hikaru said.

"No, I'm going with you, I'll get the information from him no matter what, Kaoru you go after host hours," Yuna said.

"Okay then," Kaoru said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Sakura," Kaoru said.

"Hi Kaoru," Sakura said.

"So, I see you play the piano," he said.

"I swear, every time I'm practicing, someone is interrupting me," Sakura sighed.

"Sorry," Kaoru said.

"It's not your fault," Sakura said. "Does Yuna no about this?"

"No, but she is worried about you," Kaoru said, sitting next to her.

Sakura continued to play, "I can take of myself."

"What song are you playing?" Kaoru asked.

"It's called 'Perhaps Love,' it was my mom's favorite piano piece," Sakura said.

Kaoru listened to Sakura play until she was finished. "That's really good, but why don't you play during school or during host club?"

"I don't want Yuna to know," Sakura said.

"And why's that?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, it reminds her of mom and since she's died I haven't played piano," Sakura said.

"So you're worried that if you play this song then Yuna will be sad," Kaoru said.

"Yeah," Sakura said sadly. "My mom used to teach me this song when I was little."

"Don't you think that it's better to keep the memory of your mom alive by playing the piano, instead of hiding it?" Kaoru suggested.

"I don't know to tell you the truth," Sakura said, playing the piano again. The music filled the room but to Kaoru, when she played, it was sadder then the first time he heard it.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded slowly.

"I don't want to sound like I'm making you but I think it's better if you tell Yuna and play for her," Kaoru said.

"You think?" she asked.

"Definitely," Kaoru said.

"Okay then," Sakura took a deep breath. "Thanks Kaoru."

"For what?" Kaoru said.

"For making me feel better," she said.

"I really didn't do anything," he said.

"Oh, but you did," Sakura said.

"Can you play this song one more time?" Kaoru asked.

Sakura was surprised, "Okay."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Sakura you mean" Yuna pouted the next day.

"Where did that come from?" Sakura asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you're playing piano again?" Yuna complained.

"Did you tell her?" Sakura looked at Kaoru.

"Actually we got it from Tamaki," Hikaru said.

FLASHBACK…

"What's Sakura been up to?" Hikaru asked.

"I cannot tell you," Tamaki said, standing in the halls.

"It's my duty to know what's going on in my sister's life," Yuna said. "And I demand you to tell me what's going on!" 

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you, she told me not to," Tamaki said.

"Listen to me," Yuna said, grabbing his shoulders. "You better tell me right now!"

"Sorry, I'm a man of my words," Tamaki said.

Yuna started to shake him really hard, "Tell me right now, tell me right now!" 

"Okay," Tamaki said between shakes. "She's been playing piano after school."

Yuna stopped shaking him, "See, and was that so hard?"

"I think you killed him," Hikaru said.

"He got it coming," Yuna shrugged.

END FLASHBACK…

"Wow," Sakura said.

"Why didn't you tell me," Yuna cried.

"I didn't want to make you sad," Sakura said. "But I got some good advice, so I'm letting you know I'm playing again."

"That's good, because we have a surprise for you!" Yuna said.

"What?" Sakura said.

"It's from the whole host club," Hikaru said.

"This should be interesting," Sakura said.

"Close your eyes," Kaoru said.

"If you guys leave me by myself stranded somewhere, I'll never forgive you," Sakura warned.

"Don't worry," Yuna said.

All three of them led Sakura to the third music room and sat her down on the couch; they placed something on her lap.

"Open your eyes Saku-chan!" said Hunny's voice.

Sakura opened her eyes to see a white music box. She opened it; a delicate sound came out of the song she has been playing after school filled the room.

"Is this really for me?" Sakura said.

"Yes," Mori said.

"I told them that you like this song," Tamaki said.

"I thought of the music box," Haruhi said.

"I bought it, you don't have to repay me back," Kyoya said.

"It was Yuna's idea to give you the box though," Hunny said.

"No, think of it as a gift from all of us," Yuna said.

"Thanks you guys," Sakura smiled at them for the first time.

"She smile everyone, someone get a camera!" The twins pretended to faint.

"You guys are too funny," Sakura laughed.

"You laugh too?!" the twins pretended to die from shock.

"It's so nice to see you smile!" Yuna said happily.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best," Sakura smiled again.

"You're welcome," said the entire host club.

Author's Note: Just to let you know, that's a real song, I'm learning how to play it right now! Hoped you liked this chapter and please review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Dance of Death

Chapter 6: The Dance of Death

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Yuna said cheerfully.

"You're way too excited," Sakura said. "It's not Halloween yet."

"Come on Sakura, we have no class tomorrow," Hikaru said.

"And the host club is holding a Halloween ball tomorrow," Kaoru said.

"Do I have to dress up in a costume?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," all three of them said.

"Where's your Halloween spirit?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay, I'll wear a costume," Sakura said.

"What costume are you going to wear?" Kaoru asked both of them.

"I don't know," Sakura said. "Something that doesn't stand out too much."

"Then there's no point in dressing up," Yuna said.

"That's the point," Sakura grinned.

"How about this one time you stand out? It's the Halloween costume contest tomorrow," the twins said.

"I never win those things," Sakura said.

"That's so sad," Hikaru said.

"Do you want us to help the both of you find a costume?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes," Yuna said.

"No," Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura!" Yuna said.

"I don't know, quit pressuring me!" Sakura complained.

"You two should wear identical costumes!" the twins said.

"I bet you two are right?" Yuna asked.

"Of course," Hikaru said.

"Is there any other way?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you want to dress in the same costume?" Yuna asked Sakura.

"I don't know," Sakura said.

"Make up your mind woman!" Yuna complained.

"What's the point in dressing the same?" Sakura asked.

"It's the benefit from being a twin," Hikaru said.

"I don't know, we never dress like each other," Sakura said.

"She does have a point, we dress differently so people can tell us apart," Yuna said.

"Exactly," Sakura said. "And if you make me leave my hair down then I'm going in a different costume."

"Do you have some kind of hair complex?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I just don't like leaving my hair down," Sakura said.

"Hey you guys," Haruhi said.

"What's up Haruhi?" Yuna asked.

"Tamaki said emergency meeting for all members of the host club," Haruhi said.

"Well we got to go," Hikaru said.

"See you later," Sakura said.

"So, what costume do you want?" Yuna asked.

"Do you want to win the costume contest?" Sakura asked her sister.

"Yeah, I want to, but we're in this together, so if you don't want to then I don't either," Yuna said.

"I don't mind," Sakura said. "So what kind of costume will make us stand out?"

"Judging by the girls here, I bet you that most of them will dress up as princesses," Yuna said.

"That is possible," Sakura said. "What are the rules of the contest?"

"Um…I think it's have the best costume. We only have to compete with only girls so that's a relief," Yuna said.

"So what should we dress up as?" Sakura asked again.

"How about fairies?" Yuna asked.

"Heck no, I hate the whole fairy dust thing," Sakura said.

"How about a princess?"

"Didn't we just go over this?"

"How about a school girl?"

"It's bad enough we wear uniforms, why do you want to wear them on Halloween?"

"How about cheerleader?"

"Give me an N give me an O what's that spell? NO!"

"I give up then," Yuna said.

"Fine I'll think of something," Sakura said. "How about a witch?"

"Seems like that's the second choice all the other girls want to choose."

"A pirate?"

"That seems too scary."

"A dark priestess?"

"Are you depressed or something?"

"Okay, then how about a dark sorceress?"

"Seriously what's up with you and dark costumes?"

"What? I like some costumes that don't seem completely dark," Sakura said.

"I know," both Sakura and Yuna said. "You think that too? So was I! We can totally get that costume!"

"Hey you guys, did you think of a costume?" the twins said.

"Yes we did," both Yuna and Sakura said proudly.

"So what is it?" Hikaru asked.

"We're not going to tell you!" Yuna stuck her tongue out.

"That's not fair," Kaoru said.

"Too bad," Sakura smiled. "You're going to have to wait until tomorrow."

"Well, we just found out that we're going to be the judge of the costume contest," Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah," the twins said annoyed. "Now we can't be in the contest."

"Suck it up," Yuna said.

"Easy for you to say," Hikaru stuck his tongue at her.

"Do you two by any chance want to help us?" Kaoru asked.

"It depends, what do you need help with?" Sakura asked.

"Milord and Kyoya are making us decorate the third music room," Hikaru said.

"And help decorate for the costume contest," Kaoru finished.

"It's probably going to take us the whole day," Haruhi complained.

"Well, we're not really doing anything right now," Yuna said.

"Sensei did let everyone else out to enjoy the day before Halloween," Sakura said. "So, of course we'll help you guys."

"Okay then, we will have to stop by the third music room," Haruhi said.

"Well let's get going!" Yuna said cheerfully.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Seriously you guys, what's your costume!" Hikaru asked.

"We're not telling you," Yuna said, putting up some of the decoration.

"Could you at least give us a hint?" Kaoru asked.

"We both thought of it," Sakura said.

"That doesn't really help," Haruhi said.

"Oh, but it does," Yuna said.

"So, how's the decoration coming?" Tamaki asked as he entered the room.

"It's going fine, it would have been faster if you would have helped," Haruhi said.

"And let this body do hard labor? Never, I only do things that let my looks shine to its full potential," Tamaki bragged.

"So you're saying that you're weak and lack upper body strength and to make up for that you pay attention to only your looks?" Sakura asked.

"No, that not what I was saying," he said.

"So now you're saying that you're just lazy in wanting to aid you're fellow host and spend your free time boasting about you're looks?" she asked.

"That's not what I was saying either!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Face it, you're not going to win an argument with Sakura," Yuna said.

"Well we're done with this room," Hikaru said.

"That leaves the school's cafeteria to decorate," Kaoru said.

"Why the cafeteria, it's not a good place to hold a costume contest," Yuna pointed out.

"She's right you know," Haruhi said to Tamaki.

"Fine, then where do you suggest we have the costume contest?" Tamaki asked.

"How about here at the music room?" Sakura asked. "We already decorated here, and you're not going to be here all day are you?"

"I guess that is a good idea," Tamaki admitted. "I'll go find Kyoya, and consult with him; you're all free to go."

"Well we're leaving, we have to get our costumes," Yuna said.

"See you tomorrow," Sakura waved.

"Haruhi what are you going to wear?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, and I don't really care," Haruhi replied.

"You sound like Sakura," Kaoru said. "At least wear a costume."

"Then it's just another day at the host club," Haruhi pointed out.

"Yeah, but you get to wear what you want," the twins said.

"Fine, I'll wear like a witch costume or something," Haruhi said. "See you guys later."

"Should we pull a prank on the girl?" Hikaru asked.

"Should we? They have been so nice to us," Kaoru said.

"All the more to pull a prank on them," They said together.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I thought you guys were going to come in a costume!" the twins complained.

"We did bring a costume," Yuna said.

"We're just not going to wear it until later," Sakura smirked at the twins.

"That's not fair," the twins stuck their tongue at them.

"Oh well sucks for you," Yuna smiled.

"Well anyways, Trick-or-Treat!" the twins smiled.

"Here," Sakura handed them some candy.

"Thanks," the twins stared down at the candy and ate it really fast.

"Once again, trick-or-treat!" Yuna handed them a piece of candy.

"We were going to come back and tell you what our costume was," Yuna said.

"But we heard an interesting conversation about someone pulling a prank on us," Sakura finished.

"You guys are no fun," Hikaru complained. "Now who are we suppose to pull our prank on?"

"Yeah, guess we don't need this bucket of water," Kaoru said, lazily pulling the rope that was attached to the bucked over their heads.

"Hi you guys, what are you up to?" Tamaki said, arriving in a prince costume.

"Uh….Tamaki…." Sakura said, but it was too late, the bucket of water had fallen already and poured all over Tamaki.

"Watch out," Yuna said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"You guys are not funny!" Tamaki said, trying to dry himself.

"Oh, contraire, it's just that you don't have a sense of humor," the twins laughed, giving each other high fives.

"Just go inside and get ready for the costume contest," Tamaki said angrily.

"See you guys later," the twins waved, still laughing.

"So let's get changing," Yuna said.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this," Sakura said.

"I'm going through with it," Yuna pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's normal for you," Sakura said.

"Thanks," Yuna smiled at her sister.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Sakura said.

"Hey, that's no way to act on like the best holiday of the year!" Yuna pouted.

"Okay, okay, let's win this contest," Sakura said.

"Now, that's more like it," Yuna smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Thank you for attending the Host Club Costume Contest!" Tamaki said through a microphone.

"The rules are simple, the girl with the best costume, wins the grand prize," Kyoya said.

"Good luck to all of you!" Hunny said while Mori nodded in agreement.

"May the best costume win," the twins said.

"Why am I here?" Haruhi mumbled to herself.

Tamaki announced each costume after costume, but unfortunately as Yuna and Sakura predicted, every girl in the school came dressed as a…princess.

"Wow," Yuna said from behind some curtains. "That's a lot of princesses."

"It seems the host club is getting sick of watching all of the contestants," Sakura pointed out. "I think the twins are asleep and now Tamaki is scolding them."

"Wake up now, you both are a disgrace to the host club!" Tamaki yelled. "Now for our final contestants, and hopefully they're not dressed as princess, Hitaku Yuna and Hitaku Sakura!"

"Oh that's us," Sakura said.

"Let's win this costume," Yuna said as both of them stepped out into the spotlight.

Both Yuna and Sakura stepped out wearing ninja costumes. They performed a series of flips in the air and many cartwheels that impressed the whole audience. Then they took out their ninja stars and threw them above the heads of the audience and hit the target that appeared behind.

"Wow, that's a new costume we haven't seen in years!" Tamaki said.

"They're original, that's for sure," Kyoya said.

"They did cool flips!" Hunny said Mori nodded.

"That was awesome you guys!" the twins said.

"Probably the best thing we've seen all day," Haruhi said.

"Well, that's makes it unanimous, the winners are Yuna and Sakura!" Tamaki announced.

"How did you guys did all those flips!" Hunny asked.

"Well, when we were little, we studied some martial arts," Yuna said cheerfully.

"We haven't given up on it, we still go to lessons every once in awhile," Sakura said.

"Come fight with me and Takashi some time!" Hunny said.

"Okay then, you win a dance with host club!" Tamaki said.

"What?!" both Yuna and Sakura screamed.

"There is a Halloween dance in front of the school right now," Kyoya said.

"And not only that, you get to spend a whole day with the host club!" Tamaki said.

"As if we didn't spend enough time with you guys," Sakura said.

"It's will be fun Sakura!" Yuna said.

"Easy for you to say, I can't dance," Sakura said embarrassed.

"Now, pick two host you two would like to dance with," Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, just put away the microphone already," Haruhi said.

"No sweat, you can be our partners," Hikaru said, linking arms with Yuna.

"We can teach you how to dance," Kaoru said, linking arms with Sakura.

"Okay," Yuna said happily. "See Sakura, they're nice enough to teach you to dance!"

"Okay, but don't blame me if I step on your toes a lot," Sakura warned.

"I won't," Kaoru grinned.

"Happy Halloween everyone," everyone said.

Author's note: my Halloween chapter! Hoped you liked it and please review!


	7. Chapter 7: An Afternoon Breeze

Chapter 7: An Afternoon Breeze

"I can't believe we're spending the whole day with you guys," Sakura complained.

"Normally that would be every girl's dream to be with us," Hikaru said.

"You don't act charming around us," Sakura said.

"Now that you mention it, you're right Sakura!" Yuna said. "We see your normal side."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Sakura asked.

"According to Tamaki, we spend the whole day doing whatever you want," Haruhi said.

"So what do you two suggest we do?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing indoors," Yuna said. "It's the first day of November; we might as well get outside."

"I agree," Sakura said. "How about a nice picnic at the park; that sounds like fun, right?"

"That sounds like a great idea," the twins said.

"Sounds practical," Haruhi said.

"We'll pack the lunch!" Yuna volunteered.

"Yeah, but I'm cooking them," Sakura said. "You'll burn the food like you did last time."

"It was an honest mistake," Yuna pouted.

"You made soup when you were making noodles," Sakura said.

"Doesn't matter," Yuna said sticking her tongue at Sakura.

"Okay then, we'll have a picnic tomorrow," Haruhi said.

"Hooray, homemade food!" the twins cheered.

"Getting excited?" Sakura giggled.

"We never ear homemade food," Hikaru said happily.

"Is your cooking good?" Kaoru asked.

"Are you kidding? Sakura makes the best food, especially desert," Yuna said proudly.

"Did you say desert?" Hunny said popping out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Any mention of delicious desert, I'm here in a flash!" Hunny said. "What kind of yummy desert will you have?"

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Sakura asked.

"I wouldn't ask him that," Hikaru warned.

"Too late," Kaoru said.

"I like all kind of deserts," Hunny said sweetly. "Like cake, ice cream, cake, chocolate, cake, éclairs, cake, candy, cake, cookies, and did I mention cake?"

"Yeah you did, about seven times," Haruhi said.

"So what kind of cake do you want?" Sakura asked.

"You never learn," Hikaru said.

"I like chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, ice cream, cookies 'n cream," Hunny started listing.

"How about I make a lot of cake and you can have as much as you want," Sakura said.

"Okay," Hunny said sweetly, skipping down the hall.

"Cute kid has a major sugar problem," Sakura sighed.

"Are you sure you can handle that much food?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can," Sakura said. "Hm…that will be a lot of ingredients so I better get shopping."

"Our picnic is not until Saturday," Hikaru said.

"And that's tomorrow," Kaoru said.

"You'll never get that much done and it's already after school," Yuna said.

"Oh yeah, just watch me, I'm not going to give up on this challenge," Sakura said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm so proud of you," Yuna hugged her sister. "You're just like me, not resisting a challenge!"

"Get off of me right now," Sakura wiggled her way out of her sister's death grip on her. "I got to go so see you guys later."

"She's never going to make it," Yuna sighed after Sakura ran off.

"How about I come and help?" Haruhi suggested.

"Would you? That would be really great," Yuna said. "Come by tomorrow, here's the address."

"Do you need our help?" the twins smiled.

"I doubt it," Yuna said.

"Well, we'll pick you up at your house for the picnic around three," Hikaru said.

"So don't wait up," both twins smiled mischievously.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yuna said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Yuna, what are you doing up?" Sakura asked her sleepy sister while making their picnic lunch.

"Oh, you know, you kept me up with your cooking," Yuna yawned sleepily.

"Well not me I'm wide awake!" Sakura said excitingly. "Man I'm so awake, awake, awake, awake! And it's only 3:00 a.m.! This is so fun; I can stay up all night!"

"Did you by any chance have some sugar?" Yuna asked suspiciously.

"I don't know maybe one or two hundred lollipops but who's counting?" Sakura starting to cook faster then ever. "That reminds me, can you take out the trash?"

"Why, it's too dark out," Yuna rubbed her eyes.

"They're filled with my lollipop wrappers," Sakura said.

"You go crazy when you eat too much sugar," Yuna said.

"So what's your point?" Sakura said jumping up and down.

"I love it when you're on your sugar rush," Yuna said happily, the doorbell ring. "I'll get that."

"No, I will," Sakura ran for the door.

"Hi Sakura!" Hikaru and Kaoru said when she opened the door, she closed it.

"Who was that?" Yuna asked.

"Oh I saw Hikaru and Kaoru at the front door and closed it," Sakura said pounding on some meat.

"That was bad," Yuna waved her finger at her.

"That was mean," the twins complained when they were let in.

"Hi you guys, what brings you here? Isn't the sky pretty when it's three in the morning? Anyone else coming? I bet they are right? Am I right? I'm right aren't I?" Sakura said greeting them.

"What's wrong with her?" Hikaru asked.

"Sugar rush, she gets so jumpy when she eats a lot of sugar," Yuna laughed at her sister jumping up and down.

"No time for talking, must make food!" Sakura said skipping to the kitchen.

"Why are you guys here?" Yuna asked.

"We said that we be here at three," Kaoru said.

"I thought you meant in the afternoon," Yuna said. "It's way too early in the morning."

"That's what you get for not asking which time we meant," Hikaru laughed, and then pointed to Sakura. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so," Yuna said. "It's been a long time since she had a sugar rush."

The doorbell rang again, "I'll get that!" Sakura raced to the door and open it to see the rest of the host club here.

"Hi you guys, how are you, I'm fine, why are Kyoya and Hunny sleeping?" Sakura said quickly.

"If they wake up then we all die," Haruhi said sleepily.

"So this is where you live," Tamaki said carrying Kyoya on his back.

"What's that suppose to mean? You think we live in a dump don't you! Don't you! Well forget you!" Sakura said.

"Are you okay?" Mori asked who was also carrying Hunny on his back.

"Yep, never been better, I'm going to cook now!" Sakura ran off to the kitchen.

"We should put those two down," Tamaki said as he and Mori put both Kyoya and Hunny on the couch.

"So how's the cooking?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know why you dragged me here," Haruhi complained.

"Sucks for you," Yuna said.

"The cooking's going great!" Sakura said stirring something fast.

"I think she's had too much sugar," Kaoru said.

"There's no such thing as too much sugar!" Sakura declared. "Besides, this helps me cook and stay up all night!"

"You're weird when you eat a lot of sugar," Tamaki pointed out.

"And you're weird all the time," Sakura retorted.

"Do you need help Sakura?" Yuna asked.

"No, I'm almost finished," Sakura said. "Go on, keep talking, it keeps me in the zone."

"So what park are you guys going to take us?" Hikaru asked.

"The park nearby," Yuna said. "It was our favorite park when we were little."

"Yep, we had fun times," Sakura said sprinkling something.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Haruhi offered. "I can help you cook."

"No thanks I'm fine. So, what do you guys want to do at the park?" Sakura said.

"Well what's there to do at the park?" the twins asked.

"There's a playground in the park," Yuna said.

"Yeah, it is so fun! There are swings, a sandbox, some slide, and a monkey bar, it's so much fun!" Sakura said. "I'm done!"

"Really?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, and boy am I tired!" Sakura said. "But I'm not sleepy, hope you guys like the food!"

"It smells and looks great," Kaoru said.

"Thanks," Sakura said "I'm just going to wash the mess I made."

"No, I'll do it," Yuna said. "It's the least I can do."

"Yes, I'll help too," Haruhi offered; Mori nodded too. "What about you three?"

"No thanks," Hikaru said.

"I don't want to waste myself on hard labor," Tamaki said.

"I will," Kaoru said. "It's the least I can do."

"Okay, let's get cleaning!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"What do you think Hunny and Kyoya dream about?" Hikaru asked Tamaki.

"I don't know," Tamaki said. "It must be something bad if they both wake up in a foul mood."

"I dare you to wake up Kyoya and Hunny," Hikaru whispered.

"Are you out of your mind?" Tamaki whispered.

"Fine, I just happen to know that Haruhi loves men who aren't afraid of a challenge," Hikaru said looking from the corner of his eyes.

"I'll do it," Tamaki said as he crept up near both Kyoya and Hunny.

Meanwhile…

"Aren't you exhausted?" Kaoru asked while helping to wash the dishes.

"Of course I am," Sakura smiled cheerfully. "But I want you guys to have a good meal so nothing can keep me tired!"

"Sakura you're too nice sometimes," Yuna said. "You always end up tiring yourself out."

"I don't mind," she shrugged.

"Well we're almost finished," Haruhi said.

"Hooray!" Sakura said, blowing some bubbles in the air.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru said laughing.

"Blowing bubbles," Sakura said.

"Its fun," Yuna agreed, blowing some bubbles of her own.

"You guys are so weird," Kaoru teased, blowing a bubble at Sakura.

"But being weird is what makes life fun," Sakura said.

"Well we're done; I wonder what Tamaki and Hikaru are doing?" Yuna said.

"I have a bad feeling," Haruhi said. They all went into the living room to see Tamaki tied up and Hikaru rolling on the floor laughing.

"What happen?" Yuna asked.

"I dared Milord to wake up Kyoya and Hunny and they attacked him and tied him up," Hikaru said still laughing.

"Sounds like fun!" Sakura said, hopping on one foot. "Are they usually in a bad mood when they wake up?"

"Yes," Mori said.

"Well it's like 6:00 right now," Haruhi said.

"Let's go outside and watch the sunrise!" Sakura said excitingly.

"Okay," Kaoru said.

"I feel like we're forgetting something," Yuna said.

"Tamaki," Mori said, pointing at Tamaki.

"No, not that," Yuna said. "Oh well, it's not important."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"This park looks like fun!" Hunny said, after he got his full rest.

"It was our favorite place to play," Yuna said.

"Do you guys like the food?" Sakura asked.

"It was great, you cooked like every food known to man," the twins said.

"Desert was delicious!" Hunny said happily.

"I'm going to play on the swings!" Yuna said.

"I'm going to the sandbox," Sakura said. "Be right back."

"They seem to be having fun," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"You know what, we don't know them that well," Kaoru said.

"We should play a game," Hikaru said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Kaoru said.

"What nonsense are you two talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Let's play 'Guess the twin's fears,'" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No, its bad enough you play that game to find out my fears," Haruhi said annoyed. "Don't put them through that torture."

"Whoever wins gets these pictures of Haruhi," Kyoya announced.

"I thought you stopped getting pictures of me!" Haruhi said.

"No," Kyoya simply answered. "I just want time to myself while all of you compete in a contest."

"We want the pictures!" Hunny said while Mori nodded.

"Okay it's on," the twins said, giving each other high fives.

"I will be the one who is victorious!" Tamaki declared.

"Yeah right," Hikaru said. "You've never won a single game we've made up."

"Whoever finds out both their fears by sunset wins," Kaoru said.

"Okay then," Kyoya said. "On you marks, get set, go!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hi Yuna, how's it going?" Hikaru asked.

"Things are good," Yuna said, swinging even higher.

"Check off heights for Yuna," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, he turned to Yuna, "Let's play on the jungle gym."

"No thanks, I have bad memories on that jungle gym," Yuna said.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, I broke my arm after I fell off," Yuna explained.

"So you don't like the sight of blood?" Hikaru asked eagerly.

"I don't really mind," Yuna shrugged.

"Hi, Yun-chan!" Hunny said. "Want to play?"

"Like what?" Yuna asked.

"Let's play on the grass!" Hunny suggested.

Yuna peered at the grass, "There are sharp objects in the grass."

"Are you afraid of the objects?" Hunny asked innocently.

"No, I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Yuna answered.

"Look, a bug!" Tamaki pointed to the ground.

"So?" Yuna shrugged.

"I'm just going to the slide," Yuna said, walking away.

"Drat, none of these attempts are working," Tamaki said.

"Maybe, we can crack Sakura," Kaoru said.

"Look what's over there!" Hikaru pointed to nowhere. Everyone looked as Hikaru and Kaoru ran to Sakura.

"Hi Sakura!" Hikaru said.

"How are you feeling," Kaoru asked.

"I'm okay, I can feel the sugar wearing off but other then that, I'm fine," Sakura said.

"Want to play on the monkey bars?" Hikaru asked.

"That's okay, I find nothing interesting on it," Sakura answered.

"Hello Sakura, aren't you afraid of getting your outfit dirty?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I don't care that much about my clothes," Sakura said. "If I was afraid of getting dirty, then I wouldn't be digging a hole in the sandbox, now would I?"

"Look at this pretty bug!" Hunny said.

"Yeah, it's pretty," Sakura said.

"Here," Mori said, handing her a sharp object from the grass.

"No thanks," Sakura said.

"Hi you guys," Yuna said.

"Hey, Yuna, Sakura, what are you afraid of?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm afraid of the dark," Yuna said.

"I'm afraid of heights," Sakura said.

"Hey, that's not fair," both Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You didn't say we couldn't ask them," Haruhi shrugged.

"Ask us what?" Yuna asked.

"We wanted to know what you fears were so we made a contest!" Hunny said.

"Whoever won would have gotten a picture of Haruhi," Tamaki said sadly.

"Okay then, that just show you're a pervert," Sakura said.

"Haruhi, you don't mind giving a picture to daddy right?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"Heck no, I'm ripping these," Haruhi said, as Kyoya handed her the pictures.

"No!" Tamaki moaned.

"Well this was a fun day," Yuna said.

"Let's watch the sunset before we leave," Sakura said.

"There's a nice breeze in the air," Yuna said.

"Let's pile up some leaves and jump in them," Sakura said.

"You jump in leaves?" Tamaki asked.

"It's something you do when it's autumn," Haruhi said.

"That sounds like fun, I want to jump in some leaves," Hunny said.

"We're way ahead of you," the twins said, who had a pile of leaves in front of them.

"Wow, that's a really big," Yuna said impressed.

"There's only one thing I have to say," Sakura said.

"What's that?" the twins asked.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" she smiled and headed for the pile of leaves.

Everyone, including Kyoya though he walked, ran for the leaves and when they jumped in it and laughed as the leaves flew everywhere creating a beautiful scene of fluttering leaves.

"Today was really fun," Yuna said.

"I'm actually glad we spent the day with you," Sakura said.

"Same here," the twins said.

Everyone watched the sunset before saying goodbye to each other as their perfect day of fun had ended.

Author's note: This chapter is weird too! But I had fun writing about Sakura's addiction of sugar, hoped you liked it and please review!

Hint: the next chapter is the Christmas one. BYE!


	8. Chapter 8: Falling Snowflakes

Chapter 8: Falling Snowflakes

It was Christmas time at ouran, and of course everyone was excited for three reasons. Reason one, who wouldn't be excited for Christmas, reason two, everyone was off from school for an entire week, and reason three, the host club was holding it's annual winter ball. Every girl was excited to go to try and dance with the host club, every girl that is except Yuna and Sakura.

"Why the heck would we want to dance with you?" Sakura said, getting annoyed with all of the girls squealing. "We spend plenty of times with you guys and I still don't know how to dance."

"It's true," Kaoru sighed. "She still doesn't know how to dance."

"Be quiet," Sakura said embarrassed.

"Fret not little sister, this Christmas shall be a fun one!" Yuna said.

"What makes you say that?" Hikaru asked.

"I have no idea," Yuna said. "I was hoping an idea would hit me when the right time comes."

"The only thing that sucks about Christmas with the host club is how busy it is around this time of the year," Haruhi sighed.

"You can't complain dear Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"Christmas is a time of joy and peace," Kaoru finished.

"Since when have you two ever thought of joy and peace?" Yuna asked suspiciously.

"Yuna, I totally forgot!" Sakura said frantically.

"Oh yeah, you do have to stay away from the candy canes," Yuna said.

"Ew, I hate peppermint," Sakura said.

"I meant the flavored ones like grape and orange," Yuna said.

"That's true, those are good," Sakura said dreamily, but snapped back into focus. "We forgot to go Christmas shopping!"

"Christmas is not until next weeks," Haruhi pointed out.

"Yeah, but we were going to do something special," Yuna said.

"And what's that?" the twins asked.

"We were going to get you guys some presents," Sakura said shyly.

The twins stared at them and then smiled, "That's so nice of you!"

"Yeah, Sakura thought of it," Yuna said.

"Are you that generous when it's this time of the year," Hikaru teased.

"She's generous all the time," Sakura said proudly.

"You two do know if you know someone is giving you a gift you have to return the favor," Haruhi said.

"We know that," Hikaru said.

"We're not that oblivious," Kaoru said.

"Want to go after school today?" Yuna asked.

"Okay," Sakura nodded.

"See? I told you this Christmas would be a fun one! Buying gifts for the people you love," Yuna said.

"Okay one, I don't love everyone, they're my friends," Sakura said. "And two, you know I hate shopping."

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Kaoru teased.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"You like putting your hair up, you don't let people hug or touch you, and you don't like shopping," Hikaru listed.

"So, what's you point?" Sakura snapped. "Well good luck with your winter ball, we got to go."

"Bye," Yuna waved as her sister dragged her out of the room.

"Well let's get busy," Haruhi said.

For the rest of the day, the school was buzzing with excitement. The host club was busy preparing things for the ball and the girls were busy finding the perfect outfit to wear. For the next few days, this is how it went, all of the teachers gave up trying to teach their students and let them enjoy themselves until the last few days of school left before winter break. Yuna and Sakura were busy getting the gifts for all of the host club members, and themselves.

"So what you get us?" Hikaru asked.

"Not going to tell," Yuna said.

"How about one hint?" Kaoru asked.

"Not going to happen," Sakura said.

Finally it was the day before winter break, and Christmas was right around the corner. The school bell finally rang and everyone ran out to enjoy their winter vacation. The host club however stayed behind to put the final touches on the decorations.

"Aren't you guys going to go home?" Yuna asked, entering the third music room.

"No, we will stay here until the ball is over," Kyoya said.

"You're going to the ball right?" Hunny asked.

"I think we are," Sakura said.

"What do you mean by think?" Kaoru said.

"I don't know, we're not used to these formal occasions," Sakura said.

"I'm still going," Yuna said determined.

"I of course will be the host club host of the ball," Tamaki said.

"Does it matter who's the host?" Yuna asked.

"It does," Mori said.

"Well we'll bring your presents later," Sakura said.

"Thank you," Kyoya said, writing something in his notebook. "We have something for you two as well."

"Really?" Yuna asked.

"I'm kind of scared to find out what it is," Sakura whispered.

"Here you go," Haruhi handed them a small wrapped package. They opened it to reveal a picture of the host club and them laughing in the piles of leaves they jumped in last month.

"How did you take the picture?" Yuna asked.

"One of my servants who were on duty took this picture," Kyoya said. "There's no need to pay us back, this is a gift.

"Obviously," Haruhi said.

"Though frightening as that is, it's still a kind gesture," Sakura said. "Thanks you guys."

"I don't want to wait, why not give them their gifts now!" Yuna said.

"Patience is a virtue," Sakura said.

"Whatever, we have the gifts with us right now," Yuna said.

"Yuna, I swear you'll never learn," Sakura said shaking her head. "Fine, give them their gifts."

"For Tamaki," Yuna said.

"A mirror?" Haruhi asked.

"But it is the perfect gift, so I can always admire my beauty," Tamaki said, smiling at the mirror image of himself.

"Yeah, that's what we were thinking when we got it," Sakura said.

"For Kyoya, it's a calculator," Yuna said.

"Thank you, this is very generous," Kyoya smiled.

"Are you serious?" Hikaru asked suspiciously.

"Yes, unfortunately my calculator broke," Kyoya said, glaring at Tamaki.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tamaki hid behind his mirror.

"For Mori, a microphone," Yuna said.

"That's a great gift, right Takashi?" Hunny asked.

"Now you can speak up," Yuna said.

"…" said Mori.

"Or you can have this miniature figurine of people doing martial arts," Sakura said. "I told you he wouldn't want the microphone!"

"Thanks," Mori said.

"For Hunny, you were tough to decide," Yuna said. "But we decided that you can have a coupon for one hundred free cakes at a nearby bakery."

Hunny's mouth started to water, "Thank you! I'm going there tomorrow!"

"For Haruhi," Yuna said. "We decided that you must like food, so we bought you a coupon at the finest restaurant nearby the bakery."

"Thanks," Haruhi smiled.

"You two were the most difficult," Yuna said turning toward the twins.

"Yes we're very complex," Hikaru said.

"Exactly," Sakura said.

"So we decided that we're giving you charm necklace," Yuna said.

"Before you say anything, you have to understand what this charm symbolizes," Sakura said. "This yin yang charm will be given to the both of you. It's like you each hold a part of the whole piece and no matter what you can always piece the charm back together again. That shows tat you'll never be apart and stay together forever."

"Wow that's really thoughtful," Kaoru said, taking the white piece and put the necklace around his neck.

"Thanks," Hikaru said, doing the same thing.

"We have the same one," Yuna said.

"That's kind of where we got the idea," Sakura said.

"Thanks for all of the gifts!" Hunny smiled.

"What did you get each other?" Haruhi asked.

"I got Sakura a book," Yuna said.

"Yes and I'm very grateful, I'm almost finished with it," Sakura said. "I got Yuna a camera."

"Yeah, I never tried photography! It's a new challenge waiting to be done," Yuna said with a gleam in her eye.

"Well we have to get ready for the ball," Tamaki said looking at the clock.

"What will you two wear?" the twins asked.

"I don't know, I just know that I'm not wearing a dress," Sakura said.

"That takes the fun out of the ball," Yuna pouted, using her big puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work on me," Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Come on, you have to wear a dress," the twins said, they started to hug her.

"Get off me!" Sakura growled.

"Not until you agree to wear a dress," Hikaru smirked.

"It's almost Christmas, don't make me hurt you," Sakura threatened.

"Doesn't matter to us," Kaoru said, hugging her even more.

"Okay, I'll wear a dress!" Sakura scowled. "Now get off me!"

"We did it," they said, giving each other high fives.

"Okay, we have to get ready, bye!" Yuna waved.

"I'm going to get you back for this," Sakura joked.

"See you two later," they waved.

"Now, let's get ready for the winter ball," Tamaki smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Welcome ladies one and all to the host club ball," Tamaki announced, using Mori's microphone. "If you're lucky enough, you will be dancing with one of the host and be granted one kiss at the very end of the night if they earn enough points from the games we have set up," There were squeals of delight from the crowd.

"Have fun tonight and maybe a few of you will be the lucky ladies who's dreams come true," Kyoya smiled, more squealing.

"See? That's the reason I hate being around you guys is because of the squealing," Sakura plugged her ears. "But I have to admit, the room looks dazzling." It was a winter wonderland; the room was filled with lights that made the room emit a brighter aura then usual. There was an enormous tree behind where the host club was, and it was decorated with colorful ornaments.

"I see you two are wearing dresses," the twins smirked. Yuna was wearing a light blue dress that fell barely above her knees. Sakura was wearing an identical dress only her's was pure black.

"It took me forever to get her into that dress," Yuna exaggerated. "And then she comes like she's going to a funeral!"

"You couldn't wear something that's a little more cheerful?" Tamaki asked.

"Didn't want to, it's bad enough that I had to come wearing a dress," Sakura said. "I'm not wearing colors I hate."

"So is black like your favorite color?" Haruhi asked.

"No, actually it's white. I just like wearing black," Sakura said.

"Enjoy the food and game," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya is in a generous mood since its Christmas," Hikaru teased.

"I'm going to play the games!" Yuna said excitingly.

"Make sure you don't win," Sakura warned.

"If you do then you win a kiss from one of the host club members," Kaoru said.

"I wouldn't want that," Yuna said. "But then I want to win! I'll see how it turns out, bye!"

"There's no stopping her," Sakura smiled, watching her sister play a game. "She's extremely lucky in chance games, she'll probably win."

"Aren't you going to play any games?" Hunny asked.

"I'm fine, maybe I'll just sit," Sakura shrugged.

"That's no fun," Hikaru said.

"Might as well do something while you're here," Kaoru said.

"Haruhi look, it's a mistletoe!" Haruhi looked up to see it was right between her and Tamaki.

"It looks like a piece of spinach," Haruhi said.

"Either way you have to give me a kiss," Tamaki said happily.

"Here," Haruhi handed him a small chocolate kiss, Tamaki was obviously devastated.

"I'm going to go somewhere else if there is more mistletoe around here," Sakura said, leaving.

"Too bad milord, you missed your chance," the twins laughed.

Meanwhile, Yuna was having fun collecting points from every game she had won from the past half hour. The host club danced with some of the girls and Sakura sat outside on a bench by herself.

"Aren't you going to join in the festivities?" Yuna asked, sitting next to her.

"I feel like I don't belong in there," Sakura said.

"But you will go inside right?" Yuna asked.

"I will don't worry," Sakura reassured.

"Okay then," Yuna got up and left.

Sakura sighed and Hikaru came out and sat next to her, "Isn't it boring out here?" he asked.

"Isn't it boring in there?" Sakura retorted.

"No," Hikaru answered.

"Same goes for me then," Sakura said.

"At least dance one time," Hikaru said. "I bet you my brother would want to dance with you."

"Doubt it," Sakura said.

"Fine, are you coming inside later?" Hikaru asked. "You're sister is getting really good at the games by the way."

"Yeah I can tell," Sakura said, he left.

"Are you positive you don't want to go inside?" Kaoru took a seat next to her.

"Is Yuna making some sort of line to have everyone talk to me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kaoru said.

"That's so typical of her," Sakura laughed to herself, snow began falling down.

"Wow it's snowing," Kaoru looked up.

"I've never seen snow," Sakura said, watching the snow fall from the sky.

"Then this is a special occasion," Kaoru said, he kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?!" Sakura asked surprised, and angry at the same time.

"Mistletoe," Kaoru pointed up.

"Stupid Yuna, she must have put it there when we talking, or it was Hikaru," Sakura said.

"Care to dance?" Kaoru said.

"Out here?" Sakura asked. "I'll go inside."

"I knew you would finally go inside," Kaoru smirked.

"You three plan this didn't you?" Sakura asked half amused and half angry.

"Maybe," Kaoru said slyly.

"Whatever," Sakura laughed. "Let's dance."

After an hour it was time to end the ball and announce the winner.

"The winner will of course be kissed and dance with the host club king, which is me," Tamaki smiled, squeals of delight came from the girls.

"Yuna don't tell me you won," Sakura asked.

"Um…about that," Yuna said.

"Our winner is…Yuna Hitaku!" the twins announced.

"You're going to regret this," Sakura said. "But I'm pretty sure there's a surprise waiting for you."

Yuna walked up to the host club, "Please don't make me kiss Tamaki!" Hikaru kissed her instead.

"Hikaru?!" Tamaki said pretending to be mad.

"This ball, I'm the host club king," Hikaru said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I see," Yuna said still surprised.

"See?" Sakura laughed. "I told you there would be a surprise for you, Aww, my sister is growing up!"

"Did you plan this?" Yuna asked still dazed.

"Yeah," Sakura smirked. "Consider this revenge for earlier."

"Yuna, you still with us?" Hikaru waved his hands in front of her face.

Yuna punched him in the arm, "What was that for?" Hikaru asked.

"For kissing me," Yuna blushed, she punched him again.

"What did I do now?" Hikaru asked.

"For giving me my first kiss," Yuna blushed even more.

"Admit it, you liked it," Sakura smirked.

"Shut up!" Yuna was now red in the face.

"You guys should dance now," Haruhi whispered to them.

"Okay," Yuna said, but then she took Sakura's hands. "You're dancing with me!"

"Why are you dragging me with you?" Sakura still laughing at Yuna.

"You know you want to dance with Kaoru," Yuna smirked this time.

"Shut up," Sakura stuck her tongue at her. "Fine I'll dance with you."

"Thanks," Yuna smiled as she started dancing with Hikaru.

"So are you having fun you two?" Hikaru asked.

"Lots of fun," Yuna smiled. "See told you this would be a fun Christmas!"

"Yeah you were right," Sakura said sarcastically.

"So you did have fun, someone call the press!" Kaoru teased.

Soon everyone left and Yuna and Sakura waved goodbye to the host club and headed home.

"Come by our house for New Years!" the twins said.

"Okay we will!" Yuna said.

"Bye!" Sakura waved.

"So what did you think of this Christmas?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know you tell me," Sakura said.

"How about at the same time on the count of three," Yuna suggested.

"Agreed," Sakura nodded. "One…two…three."

"It was the best Christmas ever."

Author's note: I finally put some romance between those four! Mwah ha ha! The next chapter is obviously the New Year chapter. Hoped you enjoy and please review!


	9. Chapter 9: New Year's Eve

Chapter 9: New Year's Eve

Yuna and Sakura entered the Hitachiin's mansion to celebrate New Year's with the entire host club. They stared at the beautiful rooms inside and were in awe at how big this house was.

"This is such a nice house," Yuna complimented.

"We know," the twins said.

"I have to admit, it is pretty nice," Sakura said impressed. "But there's so much room here, do you really need this much room?"

"Well we prefer to," Said Hikaru.

"Have a big house," Kaoru finished.

"Is that flour on you face?" Haruhi asked Sakura.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Sakura said, rubbing her face. "I was cooking some desert earlier."

"What that?" Hunny asked. "Saku-chan baked more yummy food?"

"Uh yeah, do you want some?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do!" Hunny said happily.

"Here you go," Yuna smiled.

"You do know he's going to eat that all," Kyoya pointed out.

"Let him do what he wants," Yuna said. "It's New Year's Eve!"

"Hey, Hikaru, are you guys by yourself in this house?" Sakura asked.

"Are you sure I'm Hikaru?" one of the twins smirked.

"After spending a couple of months with the two of you," Sakura said. "I'm pretty sure I can tell the two of you apart."

"Are you sure?" said the twin on the right.

"Shall we play the 'Which is Hikaru game'?" the twin on the left suggested.

"I know!" Yuna said. "This will be one of my resolutions! To win your game!"

"That's a great idea," Sakura agreed. "We should make up resolutions for ourselves. Except for Tamaki, who knows what kind of sick and twisted resolution he can come up with!"

"That's not fair," Tamaki said. "You make me look like I'm some sick minded person!"

"I don't have to do anything," Sakura stuck her tongue at him. "You make yourself look like that on a daily basis."

"My my, you all seem to be having fun," everyone turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru's mother standing behind them.

"Mom!" the twins said, running to hug their mother.

"What are you still doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Paris doing a Fashion show?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm leaving soon, but I wanted to meet your new friends," she smiled.

"Hi I'm Hitaku Yuna," Yuna greeted.

"I'm her sister Sakura," she said shyly.

"What two beautiful girls here and you two are twins!" she smiled.

"I wouldn't say we're beautiful," Yuna blushed.

"Yes they're more like frightening beyond belief," Hikaru teased.

"Same goes for you," Yuna stuck her tongue at him.

"Now Hikaru," their mother pretended to scold him. "That's no way to treat you guest. But I would love it if you two would model some of my clothing!"

"Us?" Sakura asked surprised.

"But don't you have a plane to catch?" Kaoru asked.

"I still have time, my plane doesn't leave for another hour or two," she said, and then turns to the girls. "Let's go and try on some outfits."

"Oh I don't know," Yuna said.

"Nonsense, you two are perfect," she said, grabbing both their hands and leading them to another room.

"Do something," Sakura hissed.

"Have fun," they smirked.

"Once our mom sees a chance to grab some models," Hikaru said.

"There's no stopping her," Kaoru said.

"Well we should have some of the food Sakura baked while we wait for them," Haruhi said.

"I ate it all," Hunny said. "It was delicious!"

"You can eat fast!" Hikaru said amazed.

"Do you still have that coupon they gave you?" Kaoru asked.

"According to my records, Mitskuni has already used up the coupon," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up.

"You ate 100 cakes in one week?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, best week ever," Hunny said happily.

"I was with him," Mori said. "So many cakes…"

"I feel sorry for you," Haruhi said.

"Cake!" Hunny said happily. "It was good, you should have tried some."

"We would have if you didn't devour it all," Kyoya said.

"Well I want more cake!" Hunny whined.

"This is going to be a long night," Haruhi said, shaking her head.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"So I see you two have become close friends with my sons," the twin's mother smiled.

"Yes, we're practically like best friends now Mrs. Hitachiin," Yuna said, trying on a blue top and a white skirt decorated with matching blue flowers.

"Oh please, call me Yuzuha," she smiled.

"Okay," Sakura said, modeling a black white collar shirt with a black tie with matching pants.

"I'm so glad you have made friends with them," Yuzuha said. "They weren't very social with others until they entered high school."

"Really?" Sakura asked surprise. "But they seem so free spirited."

"They are now, spin a little bit," she said. "But when they were younger they weren't, that's why I'm glad they've met the host club and you two."

"I doubt we've made a major impact in their lives," Yuna said, trying on another outfit.

"Oh but you have! I really need to fix that shirt," Yuzuha said to herself. "They talk about you two everyday!"

"Really?" both Yuna and Sakura asked in surprised.

"Of course!" Yuzuha laughed at their surprised faces. "They are very fond of you, you know."

"I'm sure they are," Sakura said unsure.

"Like I said before we're really good friends and nothing more," Yuna said firmly.

"Sure, let's go with that," she laughed. "Well I do have to go."

"Really? That fast?" Yuna asked surprised.

"Yes, I do have to go but I would love it if you two would stop by for another visit," she smiled.

"We love to," Sakura smiled, walking with her to the front door.

"Well I'm off, make sure Hikaru and Kaoru don't destroy the house while I'm gone," Yuzuha joked.

"We won't," Yuna and Sakura said in unison.

"I'm sure the twins realize come to their senses soon," she said to yourself.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh it was nothing," Yuzuha smiled. "Goodbye!"

"Bye! Have a nice trip," Yuna waved.

Yuzuha got into her limo and drove off to the airport. "You know those four just don't realize it but they just might like each other," she said to her driver.

"I wonder where everyone went." Yuna asked, closing the door.

"Well it's a pretty big house, I don't want to get lost," Sakura said. Both Yuna and Sakura walked forward when suddenly a net was activated and in a blink of an eye both twins were caught about twenty feet in the air in a net.

"Wow we're in a net," Yuna said cheerfully.

"Way to point out the obvious," Sakura said then look down. "It's too high!"

"No it's not," Yuna said.

"It's too high," Sakura's voice trembled.

"Maybe we can find someone to help us," Yuna said, trying to soothe her sister, the lights suddenly turned off. "It's dark, help me!"

"Maybe we can find someone to help us," Sakura mimicked her sister. "There's no way anyone can find us."

They sat there for about an hour before anyone found them.

"There you guys are," Hikaru said, turning on the lights.

"Yeah, this is what we do in our spare time, just hanging in a net," Sakura said. "Now get us out!"

"Can't you get out by yourself," Kaoru asked.

"Were you not listening last month?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Oh yeah, your fears," Hikaru said.

"Please get us down!" Yuna said.

"Don't think we can," Kaoru said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"We have no idea how that trap was sprung," Hikaru said.

"So just wait and we'll get you down," Kaoru said.

"Yeah that's right, we have nowhere else to go," Sakura rolled her eyes.

After about thirty minutes, Hikaru and Kaoru finally got Yuna and Sakura down from the net. "Are you crying?" Hikaru asked Yuna, she sniffed.

"No," Yuna sniffed again. "There's just something in my eyes, stupid thing won't get out!"

"Are you guys okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "Thanks for getting us down."

"No problem," Hikaru said. "But our house is like that, traps just suddenly activate themselves on a daily basis."

"Then I don't want to stick around to find more," Sakura said.

"The rest of us are outside waiting for the fireworks," Kaoru said.

"You mean outside? In the dark?" Yuna said uncomfortably.

"We have plenty of lights outside, so com one," Hikaru said.

All four of them went out to the backyard to see the rest of the host club waiting for them and discussing their new year's resolutions.

"My resolution is to eat as many cake as possible," Hunny smiled.

"Maybe you should cut back on sweets," Haruhi said. "You eat way too much."

"What's your resolution?" Yuna asked sitting next to her.

"Just to get through the rest of the year with these guys without going crazy," she smiled.

"That's mean," the twins pouted.

"Our resolution is to pull more pranks on milord then we did this year," the twins gave each other high fives.

"Don't you dare," Tamaki said. "My resolution is to make Haruhi realize her true feelings for me."

"Which is never going to happen," Haruhi mumbled.

"Talk more," Mori said.

"You know you can start right now," Sakura said. "What about you Kyoya?"

"Mine is simple and realistic," Kyoya said. "To make more incomes for the host club while profiting the activities that occur during host club hours."

"That's it?" Yuna asked surprised.

"Of course," Kyoya smiled. "What about the two of you."

"I just want to win one game of the twins," Yuna said.

"Mine is to make sure my sister doesn't go to crazy," Sakura teased.

"Whatever," Yuna stuck her tongue out.

"One minute to new years," Kyoya said looking at his watch.

"The new year will be fun!" Hunny said.

"Yes," Mori nodded.

"Hopefully it will go by fast," Haruhi sighed.

"Thirty seconds," Kyoya said.

"Milord is in for an exciting year," Hikaru smiled.

"Yes, it will be very interesting," Kaoru smiled.

"Twenty seconds," Kyoya said. "This year will be the year the host club profits the most."

"This will be the worst year ever," Tamaki moaned.

"I'm determined to find an exciting adventure!" Yuna said.

"I'm determined to find true love," Sakura said softly.

"Ten," Kyoya said.

"Nine," Tamaki said.

"Eight," Hunny said.

"Seven," Mori said.

"Six," Haruhi said.

"Five," Hikaru said.

"Four," Kaoru said.

"Three," Yuna said.

"Two," Sakura said.

"One," everyone said. The minute they said that, fireworks burst into the air with loud explosions and vivid colors that filled the nighttime sky.

"Happy New Year's!"

Author's note: Here's the New Year chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review! Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10: A Warm Feeling Inside

Chapter 10: A Warm Feeling Inside

"Yuna, Sakura, this letter came for the both of you," Kyoya informed them.

They froze with a blank stare on their face, "Does it say w-who it's from?" Yuna stuttered.

"It has no address," Kyoya said examining the letter.

"I'm sorry," Sakura bowed her head. "We have to leave early today." She snatched the letter from Kyoya as she and Yuna rushed out of the third music room.

"What wrong with them?" Hikaru asked.

"Was it something wrong with the letter?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know," Kyoya said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Do you think it's him," Yuna asked quietly inside their room.

"Who else would it be," Sakura said.

"Well let's open it," Yuna said nervously. She ripped the envelope open to reveal a hand written letter.

Dear Yuna and Sakura,

Surprised to hear from me? I bet you are. Looks like the odds are in my favor, and I just might win the bet. Don't forget our agreement; you have until your birthday.

Sakura crumbled the letter and threw it in the trash. "He writes a letter just to gloat in our faces! What a conceited, self-absorbed, egotistic, pig!

"Sakura…" Yuna said.

"Yuna, how can you not be mad when he left our mother was pregnant with us and he just leaves without a word of his whereabouts!" Yuna said angrily. "He's probably the worst person in the world!"

"But he is our dad," Yuna said quietly.

"He's no father of mine," Sakura said bitterly. "My father is dead to me."

"I agree," Yuna nodded. "But what about the bet, he did say the odds are in his favors."

"Forget the odds," Sakura said. "The odds should be in our favors, 2 to 1!

"You're right," Yuna said suddenly determined. "We're going to win!"

"Now that's the spirit!" Sakura smiled.

"But," Yuna said sadly. "We have to win or else…"

"We leave Ouran and the host club for good," Sakura finished.

xXxXxXxXxXx

FLASHBACK…

"What do you want," Sakura said angrily when she saw their father at their mother's funeral.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your father?" the man in front of them had no resemblance to Yuna or Sakura except that he had the same hair color as the twins.

"You're no father of ours," Yuna said.

"Is that so?" he laughed. "Even if I'm paying for your enrollment into Ouran you talk that way to your father?"

"I told you you're not our father," Yuna shouted.

"We didn't ask you to put us into Ouran Academy," Sakura said. "You're the one who's forcing us to go!"

"I wouldn't say force," he said. "It's more like I'm doing this for your education."

"Our education," Yuna laughed bitterly. "Since when have you ever cared about us?"

"I've always cared about you two," he said.

"Yeah, leaving our mom when she's giving birth to us!" Sakura was now yelling. "You never cared for her or us! I don't even know why you're even at this funeral!"

"I can come to my wife's funeral if I want to," he smiled.

"Sakura we're leaving," Yuna glared angrily at her so called "father."

"Just stay out of our lives," Sakura said angrily as she and her sister left to join the rest of their family.

"I don't think I will," he laughed to himself.

A few months later…

"Hey Yuna, we got a letter," Sakura said, as Yuna came into the living room.

"Who's it from?" Yuna asked, sitting on the couch.

"It doesn't have an address," she said, opening the letter.

Dear Yuna and Sakura,

I hear you are enjoying your first month at Ouran. I have a proposition for the two of you. Expect a visit from me sometime next month or the month after.

Yuna and Sakura sat there stunned and reread the letter. Yuna got up and dumped the letter into the trash. Sakura got up and entered their bedroom without another word about the letter. The twins enjoyed their time at Ouran having fun with the host club and everyone else at school. It wasn't until after their picnic with the host club that their world began to fall again. They entered their house after they said their goodbyes to the host club when they found their father sitting on the couch in the living room.

"It seems you two been having fun," he said. "Where you on a date?"

"Where we were is none of your concern," Sakura said.

"Why are you here?" Yuna asked.

"I see you didn't pay attention to the letter," he said. "That's typical coming from the two of you. But none less, I have a proposition for you two."

"And what might that be?" Yuna asked.

"You obviously want to stay at Ouran am I correct?" he asked.

"And we obviously want you to leave," Sakura said. "What your point?"

"My company has flourished in the computer business and it's I move to China the day after your birthday." He said. "And the both of you have to go with me."

"We don't have to do anything we don't want to," Yuna said angrily.

"But that's where you're wrong," he laughed. "You two, whether you like it or not, are my daughters, you will have to move with me unless you want to make a little bet."

"And what bet is that?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"You have to find a certain thing. If you both find what I'm asking you to look for you can stay and continue your stay here and attend Ouran," he said. "If you can't find it, then you move with me."

"What is it that you want to find?" Yuna asked suspiciously.

"I want Yuna to find a great adventure," he said. "And Sakura has to find true love. If the two of you can find these things by June 16, then you can stay."

"If we win, you stay out of our lives for good," Sakura said.

"Agreed," he said. He got up from the couch, "Have fun with your search, remember you have until your birthday, good luck." He left.

END FLASHBACK…

"He sends a letter to just to remind us that he's winning…what an idiot," Sakura growled.

"You have to admit he's right," Yuna sighed. "We haven't found an adventure or true love."

"You know it's cruel what's he's doing," she clenched her fist. "But if he agrees to leave us alone then we have to win!"

"Come on Sakura, we have to go to sleep," Yuna yawned. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sakura said, turning out the lights.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hi you guys!" Tamaki said cheerfully when Sakura and Yuna entered the third music room.

"There must be something wrong," Sakura whispered. "They're being too nice."

"You're right," she whispered.

"It's great to see you," the twins smiled.

"Okay where's the trap you laid out?" Sakura looked around the room.

"There's no trap," Haruhi said.

"You're in on it too?" Yuna said shocked. "We would never expect you to join them!"

"It's not a trap," Hunny said sweetly.

"That' what you want us to think," Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way," the twins sighed. They put blindfolds on Yuna and Sakura and dragged them somewhere.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't drag us anymore!" Yuna said trying to take the blindfold off.

"We didn't agree to that," Hikaru said.

"Just let them drag us," Sakura said, not resisting. "Might as well go where they want us to go."

The twins put the female twins in their limos as they and the rest of the host club entered. They drove for about half an hour until they stopped in front of an empty ice rink. They took the blindfolds off of Yuna and Sakura.

"Why did you take us here?" Yuna asked.

"You seem really sad yesterday," Hunny said.

"Think of this as the host club's way of making you happy," Tamaki said.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "Don't worry about paying us back for the skates."

"You did this for us?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Sure," Hikaru said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kaoru asked.

"Let's skate," Mori said.

"Do you two know how to skate?" Haruhi asked.

"It's been a long time," Yuna said. "But I think we'll manage."

"I'm going to get some hot chocolate," Sakura said, slipping away from the group.

"Let's skate!" Hunny said excitingly.

Yuna and the rest of the host club purchased some skates and started to ice skate on the rink. "It's weird that no one else is here," Yuna said.

"That's what money is for," Kyoya smiled.

"You made everyone leave?" Haruhi asked.

"You can say that," he said.

"Hey Yuna, want to race?" Hikaru asked.

"You're on," she smiled.

After about two minutes, Yuna won the race. "Oh yeah, I won, in your face," Yuna cheered.

"Whatever," Hikaru stuck his tongue at her. "Yuna watched out for that rock?"

"Huh?" Yuna tripped on the rock but Hikaru caught her before she fell down.

"That was close, thanks Hikaru," Yuna smiled.

"N-no problem," Hikaru blushed, letting go of Yuna.

"I'm going to get some hot chocolate, want some?" Yuna asked.

"Sure," Hikaru still red in the face.

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked. "You're red in the face, are you getting a fever?"

"It's nothing," Hikaru muttered.

"Whatever you say," Yuna shrugged, she skated to where Sakura was.

"Hey, is the hot chocolate any good?" Yuna asked.

"It's okay," Sakura sipped.

"Okay," Yuna said. "Hi Kaoru."

"Hey," Kaoru said.

"Well bye Sakura, I got to go get some hot chocolate," Yuna waved and skated away.

"Enjoying the hot chocolate?" Kaoru asked, sitting beside her on the wooden bench.

"I guess, it takes my minds off of things," Sakura said, thinking about yesterday.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

"No, that's okay, it's nothing," Sakura said. "Do you want some hot chocolate? I can get you some."

"That's okay, I don't want to make you buy it," Kaoru said.

"No, it's okay, it'll be my pleasure," Sakura smiled.

"Okay then," Kaoru blushed, he watched her leave and return with another cup of hot chocolate.

"Careful, it's really hot," Sakura warned.

"Mind if we join you?" Yuna asked.

"Sure," Sakura said.

"Don't burn yourself Kaoru," Hikaru teased.

"I'm not going to," Kaoru stuck his tongue at Hikaru.

"The perfect thing to drink on a cold winter day," Yuna smiled.

"Doesn't it give you a warm feeling inside?" Kaoru wondered.

"You have that feeling to?" Hikaru asked surprised.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuna asked.

"Well don't you have a warm feeling inside of you?" Hikaru asked.

"Not really," Sakura shrugged. "I guess I do, but it's probably just the hot chocolate."

"I'm going to go skate," Yuna said.

"Let me go with you, see you two later," Sakura said, leaving with her sister.

"Is it the hot chocolate?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't think it is," Kaoru said.

"Then what do you think it is?" they asked each other.

Author's note: Well I have to admit we're halfway to the end. Anyone want to guess what they're feeling inside? It's obvious but not to them, maybe they'll realize in the next chapter, which is the Valentine's Day chapter! Until then, please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Flavor of Valentine's Day

Chapter 11: Flavor of Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day is the busiest time of the year for both girls and the host club. Practically every girl in the school was excited for the upcoming holiday where they build up the courage to give their chocolate to their special someone. The host club knew that this was one of the busiest times of the year. Since Valentine's Day was only two days away, the host club was busier then ever.

"I don't see what the big deal about Valentine's Day is," Sakura yawned. "It's just another day where girls can fawn over the host club."

"You seriously have a problem," Hikaru said. "You hate all holidays."

"I don't," Sakura said. "I just don't like Valentine's Day."

"Why's that?" Haruhi asked.

"You want to know the truth?" Yuna said. "Well…"

"I hate chocolate," Sakura said.

"What?!" the entire host club shouted, everyone stared at them. "You hate chocolate?!"

"Yeah, big deal," Sakura reading her book.

"How can you hate chocolate?" Tamaki asked in amazement.

"I just hate eating the thing," Sakura, turned a page in her book.

"Yeah, this is the sad truth," Yuna sighed. "She's hated chocolate since we were little. She also hates chocolate and nuts and cherries."

"You can never eat a proper sundae then…" Haruhi said. "You know with the nuts and cherries and hot fudge sauce with chocolate ice cream."

"I like eating other things," Sakura said.

"How can you hate eating chocolate?!" Hunny cried. "Chocolate is what makes the world go round! It's the best thing in the world! It's the foundation of all sweets, and you don't like eating it?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Sakura finished her book.

"How do you get chocolate on Valentine's Day," Kyoya asked.

"She gives all the chocolate to me," Yuna said.

"No one gives me the right chocolate," Sakura shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Hunny passed our hearing this," Kaoru pointed to Hunny who was being comforted by Mori, holding bun-bun.

"Not my fault," Sakura yawned again. "I'm leaving."

"I'm going to stay for awhile," Yuna said. "See you later."

"She so difficult sometimes," Yuna laughed. "But that's what I love about her."

"Okay, that little dilemma threw us off schedule," Kyoya said, writing something in his notebook. "Let's get back to what we're going to do for our event."

"What event are you guys doing?" Yuna asked.

"We can't tell you," Hikaru stuck his tongue at her.

"Fine," Yuna pouted. "But do you guys need help?"

"No, we're fine," Tamaki said. "Of course, we are always prepared for everything."

"What are you talking about, you didn't even help," Haruhi muttered.

"Hey you like chocolate right?" Hikaru asked.

"No," Yuna said. "All the chocolate Sakura gives me; I just give it to other people."

"You don't like chocolate either?" Hunny cried.

"Sorry, I like eating other foods," Yuna smiled. "Well I have to go so see you guys tomorrow!"

"You two seem very curious about what to give Yuna and Sakura for Valentine's Day," Kyoya said.

"So?" Hikaru blushed. "It's no big deal."

"Yeah, we just wanted to give them some chocolates," Kaoru said. "But it's futile if neither of them like eating chocolates."

"You like them don't you," Tamaki smirked. The twins hesitated for a moment but then nodded.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan have their first crushes?" Hunny asked.

"The twins are growing up," Tamaki said proudly.

"Shut up," Hikaru said.

"It's no use," Kaoru sighed. "I have no idea what to give Sakura on Valentine's Day."

"Same here," Hikaru mumbled. "Yuna is hard to crack."

"Here's an idea, why not just ask them," Haruhi suggested.

"No way," they said.

"What is up with you guys and your pride," Haruhi said. "Just ask them, if you really like them then just ask."

"You're right," Kaoru agreed.

"What about you milord," Hikaru said slyly.

"W-what do you mean?" Tamaki said.

"You know about…" Hikaru said.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about," Tamaki said going red in the face. "Shouldn't you be asking Sakura and Yuna what they want for Valentine's Day?"

"Fine," they said sticking their tongues at Tamaki.

"This gives me an idea," Tamaki said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Today is boring," Yuna yawned.

"Come on, it's the day before Valentine's Day," Hikaru said.

"Aren't you even a little excited?" Kaoru asked.

"Not in the least bit," Sakura said.

"We were going to wait tomorrow," Yuna said.

"You mean I was waiting for tomorrow," Sakura pointed out.

"But here," Yuna handed them some homemade chocolate. "Sakura made them."

"Thanks," the twins smiled.

"Give these to the rest of the host club while you're at it," Sakura said.

"What about you two," Hikaru asked.

"You must get tons of chocolate every year," Kaoru said.

"Yeah," Yuna shrugged. "We got some yesterday and today."

"But we gave them to others," Sakura finished. "We don't like chocolate that much."

"Then what would make you happy on Valentine's Day?" Hikaru asked.

"Getting roses," Yuna said.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "its better then getting chocolate."

"Why do you two want to know?" Yuna asked suspiciously.

"Because…" Kaoru thought for a moment. "We needed some new ideas for what to do for Valentine's Day."

"Yeah you two are girls, might as well ask someone," Hikaru said.

"Thanks…" Yuna said.

"Hi you guys," Haruhi said.

"What's up Haruhi?" Yuna greeted.

"You want some sweets?" Haruhi offered.

"Do you have any cherry flavor sweets?" Yuna asked.

"Here you go," Haruhi said.

"Any strawberry sweets?" Sakura asked.

"None for you," Yuna said sternly. "You get way to jumpy when you eat sweets, especially strawberry sweets."

"No…" Sakura pretended she was dying. "I'm so close…must eat or perish…." She pretended to faint.

"You must really like strawberries," Haruhi laughed.

"Yep," Sakura smiled brightly. "Yuna is crazy about cherries and yet she won't let her sister eat just one sweet."

"You can have some tomorrow," Yuna pouted.

"Doubt it," Sakura sighed. "No one thinks of giving us these kinds of sweets."

"Did you hear that?" Haruhi directed this toward the twins.

"We have to go," they said simultaneously.

"What's up with them?" Yuna asked.

"Who knows," Sakura shrugged.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The day had finally arrived, Valentine's Day. The traditional holiday where chocolates are exchanged and maybe even more then just chocolates. Classes had a day off and went to the school's garden for the Valentine's Day even the host club has set up. Every member of the host club where receiving chocolates left and right. The entire host club was gathered outside giving roses to all the female students who attended this event.

"You know, this is another reason I hate Valentine's Day," Sakura said.

"And what's that?" Yuna asked.

"The constant confessions of love everywhere," Sakura said. It was true; every student was confessing their love for that special someone.

"Just because you don't have a special someone," Yuna started.

"Don't make assumptions," Sakura stuck her tongue at her sister.

"You have someone in mind?" Yuna smirked. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"I've never said that," Sakura said.

"Hello ladies," Hikaru greeted.

"May we escort you to the rest of the host club?" Kaoru offered.

"Huh?" Yuna asked.

"Since when are you guys so charming," Sakura asked surprised.

"We can be when we want to," Kaoru said.

"You know, it's just that we never feel like it," Hikaru said.

"I knew it," Yuna whispered, Sakura laughed.

"Hi you guys!" Hunny said. "Thanks for all of the yummy chocolate!"

"Oh you're welcome," Yuna and Sakura said.

"For the ladies," Tamaki smiled, handing them a bouquet of white roses. "A rose from each host."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Sakura said.

"And here, some chocolates," the twins said handing them a heart shape box.

"Sorry, we don't like chocolate, remember?" Yuna said.

"We know," Hikaru said.

"That's why we got you white chocolates," Kaoru said.

"Really?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yep, they're filled with cherry and strawberry filling," Hikaru said.

"Hikaru and I got them especially for the both of you," Kaoru said.

"Thanks you guys," Yuna smiled.

"You're the best," Sakura smiled.

"We know," the twins smirked.

"Well we have to get back to the others," Kyoya said.

"See you later," Mori said.

"Okay bye!" Yuna waved. "Thanks again!"

"That was really nice of them," Sakura said.

"I know!" she smiled.

"Wait a minute…" Sakura said.

"What's the matter?" Yuna asked.

"How many host club members are there?" Sakura asked.

Yuna counted, "there's seven all together, why?"

"There are two extra roses," Sakura said.

"Really?" Yuna asked surprised. "Well I bet I know who they're from."

"Yeah me too," Sakura smiled, both girls looked at Hikaru and Kaoru and smiled at them only to see that they were smiling at them back.

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah they're clueless to their feelings but that's what makes it so great!


	12. Chapter 12: Yuna's Little Adventure

Chapter 12: Yuna's Little Adventure

"I can't believe you dragged us to a hot spring…" Sakura grumbled as she and the other host club members entered.

"There's nothing wrong with the hot springs," Hunny said. "This is our private resort!"

"Stupid rich idiots," Haruhi mumbled.

"That's not the problem," Sakura said.

"Then what is?" Kyoya asked.

"Well if you want the truth," Yuna said. "It's embarrassing to walk around with seven guys when there are only two girls."

"Technically three," Tamaki pointed out.

"Well everyone stares…" Yuna said slightly embarrassed.

"How did you guys drag them here?" Haruhi asked.

FLASHBACK…

Yuna and Sakura were sitting with the twins when Tamaki came to give them an announcement. "Since the host club is so grateful for the chocolates you gave us," Tamaki said.

"Especially me!" Hunny smiled.

"So to show are gratitude, we would like to take the both of you to the hot springs!" Tamaki said proudly.

"Denied," Sakura said, looking up from her book. She left a crest fallen Tamaki near the couch as she and her sister joined the twins.

"What?!" Tamaki said.

"You don't want to go?" Kaoru asked.

"It depends," Yuna said. "With you guys or by ourselves?"

"With us of course," Hikaru said.

"That's okay," Yuna said.

"What's wrong with us?" Kyoya smiled threatening.

"Uh…" Yuna said. "You tell them Sakura!"

"Never mind," Sakura said.

"Then its settle," Mori said.

"We'll drag you if we have to," the twins said.

"Fine," Yuna and Sakura pouted.

END FLASHBACK…

"Oh yeah," Haruhi said.

"Just enjoy the hot springs," Kaoru smiled.

"Okay…" Sakura said.

"Maybe we can find something fun to do here," Yuna said excitingly.

"We'll be in separate rooms, unless the two of you want to sleep in the same room," Kyoya said to Yuna and Sakura.

"Okay," Yuna and Sakura nodded.

"Well we're going to put our things away," Haruhi said. "Do you two if I sleep in the room next to yours?"

"No problem," the female twins nodded, Tamaki on the other hand looked a little disappointed.

"See you two in a few," the twins said. As everyone departed, Yuna and Sakura looked around the room. It was decorated in a light blue design with different pictures hanging on the wall. The room was filled with scented candles that left a trail of vanilla streaming though the rooms that gave you a sort of calming feeling. Both Yuna and Sakura sat down and admired the outside view of the falling cherry blossoms before either of them said a word.

"Wow, this place is really nice," Yuna said.

"Yep," Sakura said taking out her book. "The perfect place to read and relax."

"Aw come on," Yuna said exasperated. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"That's what you need to find," Sakura pointed out.

Yuna crossed her arm, "what about you? You didn't find what you're looking for yet!"

"That's because mine doesn't exists," Sakura said turning a page. Yuna sat there looking at her sister in awe, "What do you mean?! There's such thing as love!!!!" Sakura shrugged and kept reading. "I'm going to go out for a hike okay?"

"Make sure you don't get hurt and come back before it gets dark," Sakura warned. "Have fun and be careful!"

"Yes ma'am," Yuna laughed, she stepped out their room and closed the door behind her. She stepped outside and watched the cherry blossoms flutter in the wind before starting her hike. She walked up a dirt patched road and looked around. "Hmm…still bright out," she said to herself, she continued to walk. Yuna started to walk up a hill when she accidentally on a rock and fell down as the sun slowly started to set.

Meanwhile…

"You guys Yuna hasn't come back yet," Sakura said. "She said she would be before it gets dark and she's not back yet."

"Calm down Sakura, she's probably okay," Tamaki said soothingly. Sakura grabbed his shirt and began shaking him vigorously.

"She's not okay you hear me?! She's afraid of the dark and it's already night fall!" She could be lost or something! I don't want to lose my older sister! Who am I suppose to turn to for girl advice?! You guys?! I don't want to ask you guys for advice I want my sister!" Sakura shook Tamaki even harder.

"Calm down Sakura," Kyoya was on the phone. "We have people looking for her right now."

"But what if they don't find her?!" Sakura said choked and threw Tamaki to the ground. "What if she's lost, I don't want to lose my sister!"

"What if we all look for her?" Hunny offered. The minute Hunny said this Sakura rushed out and headed in one direction.

"Wow, and I thought Yuna was fast," Haruhi said.

"I'll go with her," Kaoru sighed. "If I can catch up with her."

"Okay, meet back here in one hour," Kyoya said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kaoru and Sakura walked around trying to look for Yuna but it was no use, there was no trace of her. This made Sakura freak out even more and now she was breathing in and out eve harder and faster then before.

"Sakura," Kaoru grabbed her arms and held her firm. "You need to calm down, what would Yuna tell you right now if she saw you like this?"

"She would tell me calm down," Sakura looked down. "But what if we can't find her?"

"We will I'm sure of it," Kaoru said.

"How would you know?" Sakura said quietly. "I always see you with Hikaru! You two are never out of each other's sight!"

"Well we aren't together right now," Kaoru said.

"It's not the same; you know that he's alright. I have no idea what happen to my sister I don't want to lose her! She's my best friend," Sakura continued to look down. "Oh no…" Sakura whispered.

"What is it?" Kaoru looked where Sakura was looking. She and Kaoru saw one of Yuna's sneakers with a puddle of blood next to it; no sign of Yuna anywhere. Kaoru stared at Sakura but she had a blank look on her face. She walked slowly away from the bloody sight and returned to the hot springs with Kaoru to wait for the others to arrive.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yuna sat on the patch of grass that about fifty feet away from where her sneaker was. She shuddered a little as she stared at the darkness around her when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and squinted to see Hikaru stepping out of the bush. "Are you okay?" Hikaru rushed over to Yuna and saw there was a deep cut in her leg.

"Yep," Yuna smiled. "Just a little cut and some blood but who doesn't bleed?"

Hikaru laughed, "You really need to heal that cut."

"I know," Yuna continued to smile. "But it dried up and I'm looking for something to cover up the cut."

"Here," Hikaru ripped off one of his sleeves and handed it to Yuna. "This should cover it up." Yuna wrapped the sleeve around her leg.

"Okay now that you're okay let's get going," Hikaru said.

"I can't," Yuna said. "It seems that I have sprained my ankle and I started to bleed so I had to drag myself all the way here. So basically I can't walk."

"Can you stand up?" Hikaru asked, she shook her head.

"Okay I'm going to hold you and try to balance on you foot," Hikaru said. They tried this but every time Yuna tried to stand up and balance on Hikaru, either she or Hikaru fell down before taking a few steps.

"That's okay Hikaru," Yuna said, sitting back down. "I fine here, well except for the dark" she shuddered again.

"Hop on," Hikaru said Yuna looked at him questionably. "Go on, climb on my back I'll give you a ride back."

"Um…you sure?" Yuna said getting on his back. "I could be very heavy."

"I'll just take my chances," Hikaru teased. "Wow you are heavy."

"Fine the put me down then!"

"I was joking," Hikaru said sheepishly. "Don't worry I'm fine though I could collapse anytime now because of the extra weight that has now been added."

"Then put me down!" Yuna repeated.

"No I'm strong just don't lean so far you're making it harder," Yuna leaned in near Hikaru's head which made her blush a little. "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah," Yuna said. "Having a sprained ankle and cut up leg are signs that I'm healthy as can be!"

"Very funny," Hikaru laughed. "Sakura will be happy to see you're okay, she nearly killed milord shaking him back and forth when she was freaking out."

"Well that's Sakura for you," Yuna laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to put me down?"

"Nah I'm fine don't worry about it," Hikaru said. They were silent for awhile before either one of them said a word.

"Hey…there's something I want to tell you," Yuna said. She felt guilty that they've become such good friends and she kept the bet between her father a secret. "Well my father isn't exactly dead…and he made a bet with us."

"We know, Sakura told us already," Hikaru said.

"She did?" Yuna asked surprised. "Of course, that's why we try to spend as much time with you guys as possible so we can give you an adventure worth telling to your father."

"That's really sweet of you!" Yuna smiled at Hikaru. "But I'm worried about Sakura, she has to find true love and she's had bad luck with that. She doesn't believe love exists."

"Why did she have bad experiences with it or something?"

"Err…I don't want to say but yeah you could say that," Yuna said.

"No worries, we can just set her up on a date with Kaoru, I think he likes her," Hikaru laughed.

"Okay then, we'll set them up on a date sometime soon," Yuna said determined. "I think I see the hot spring!"

"Yuna!" Sakura ran up to Hikaru and Yuna. "Are you okay? 

"Just a little cut no big," Yuna smiled. "Hikaru helped me back here."

"Thank you so much," Sakura said. "Here let me help you with that cut."

"Yeah, Sakura is good with the medical stuff so she'll have me better in no time!" Yuna said and leaned closer to Hikaru as he and Sakura walked inside the hot springs. "Thanks for everything," she whispered into his ears.

"No problem," Hikaru smiled which made Yuna blush. They went inside Yuna's room while Sakura tried to find some supplies to heal Yuna's cut. Yuna got off of Hikaru's back and sat down on the floor.

"It's like a great weight has been lifted off of me," Hikaru said stretching his arms and sat next to Yuna; she stuck her tongue at him and punched him lightly. "Well I should get some sleep so hope you get better and try to stay out of harm's way."

"Yes sir," Yuna said innocently and laughed. She hugged Hikaru; when she let go both Yuna and Hikaru were red in the face as Sakura entered the room.

"Well good night," Hikaru said still red in the face.

"Good night Hikaru and thanks again," Yuna said.

"Did you get a fever too? You're red in the face," Sakura said bandaging up Yuna's leg.

"I don't think it's a fever," Yuna said to herself and smiled.

Author's Note: Just to let you guys know that white chocolate is not like chocolate at all. Just wanted to let you know if you were skeptical about the last chapter, please review!


	13. Chapter 13: A Blossoming Sakura

Chapter 13: A Blossoming Sakura

Sakura sat inside in her room at the hot springs, with her twin sister Yuna, reading a book. Sakura always found it better to read and do something quiet instead of finding the need to move every two seconds. That's what made her different from her sister Yuna. Yuna was the happier twin; the one who gets more attention. Everyone always forgot about Sakura.

Just once Sakura wished that someone could notice her; or at least make her happy. Her mother died, her father never loved her, and her heart was broken before. Who could smile after experiencing these things? No matter what the bet and her past is what kept her from moving on.

How could one simple bet make her life miserable? This was the question Sakura asked herself everyday. True love doesn't exist…and yet she bet her father that she could find true love before her birthday, which was in three months. How cruel of him…he knew Sakura had strong feelings for someone in her past; but that person broke her heart. Now he was taunting her; this was probably why Sakura never felt close to her father; she would never feel free or happy.

That is, until she met the host club. The host club was…unique in their own sense but they managed to put a smile on her face and laughter in her heart. The more she and Yuna stayed with the host club, the more it hurt Sakura inside. She knew that happy endings were only in the books she read and never in real life, where it really mattered. This is why Sakura is always reading books. She wanted to see someone have a happy ending instead of the sad one she was living in right now.

In the books she has read, Sakura knew the character found love and at the last moment has that lingering moment with her one true love and they share a kiss. That will never happen for Sakura. Just once…Sakura wanted the fairytale ending; or that one person who would love her forever. But who was she kidding everyone forgets about her. True love brings nothing but false hope and broken dreams.

Sakura was still in her trail of thoughts staring blankly at her book when her sister's voice shattered her concentration. She looked up and saw Yuna across the room with her leg in bandages propped on the pillow from yesterday's accident.

"Sakura, can't I please go outside?" Yuna asked for the umpteenth time. "It's so boring here! I want to explore the outside, not sit here on my butt all day!"

"No can do," Sakura put her book down; she couldn't concentrate on it anyways. "After what happened yesterday, yeah right like I'm letting you go outside again. You have to heal that wound in your leg and not only that you still can't walk.

"Yeah I can!" Yuna said getting up. She walked two steps before falling on her face; Sakura rushed over to her sister. "See? I'm improving; that was one more then this morning!"

"Nice try," Sakura said. "You're staying inside and that's final!"

"Where are you going?" Yuna asked putting her leg back on the pillow.

"Outside," Sakura said taking her book with her. "I heard the cherry blossoms are in bloom here."

"You go have fun," Yuna waved to her sister as she left the room. She knew Sakura loved reading underneath a cherry blossom tree when they're in bloom.

Sakura stepped outside and admired the warm breeze that was blowing. Inside she could hear the rest of the host club going inside to make sure that Yuna was okay. She listened to their conversation; no one even mentioned or cared that Sakura was nowhere…typical. She made her way to one of the cherry blossom trees about fifty yards away and sat their and watched the petals drifting slowly to the ground. She closed her eyes as her mind went back to a time when she was six; before her mother died.

She and Yuna were with their mother outside playing when Sakura noticed the petals falling down. She stood there and watched in amazement as the petals started falling and Sakura was saddened by this.

"Mommy, Sakura looks sad!" Yuna said worriedly. "Sakura don't be sad!"

"What's wrong?" their mother asked her.

"The petals are so pretty but why are they falling!" she watched a few more petals fall to the ground. "Why can't they stay in the tree forever?"

"Because they can't stay forever," she thought for a moment but then smiled. "Even if the petals can't stay in the tree forever they always come appear in the spring again. No matter what no one can forget the beauty of a sakura petal falling; that's why I named you Sakura. No one will forget you or your beauty."

"What about me mommy?" Yuna pouted. "I don't want to be forgotten!"

She laughed, "Of course no one can forget you." Sakura looked up and watched the petals falling again but this time she wanted to take in the beauty before spring was over. This was the last time Sakura ever saw the petals again. A few months later her mother died in a car accident and every time spring came, Sakura locked herself in her room so she didn't have to see the sakura petals for they reminded her of her mother. Eventually Sakura moved on and was able to watch the petals again, but that didn't stop her from being saddened at the sight of the falling petals.

Sakura felt a presence in front of her and opened her eyes and saw Kaoru. "There you are, I was wondering where you were!" he said as he sat next to her.

"Really?" Sakura said absentmindedly as she watched the petals falling again. There was a moment of silence between them as they both watched the sakura petals continue to fall.

"What brings you outside Kaoru?" Sakura asked. "Shouldn't you be inside with everyone else?"

"Shouldn't you?" Kaoru said. "Besides I was looking for you."

"I doubt anyone else remembered I wasn't there," Sakura took a deep sigh and closed her eyes again. "Besides I wanted to watch the petals."

"Yeah, they're really beautiful," Kaoru said.

"When I was little my mom said even though the sakura petals fall to the ground, no one can ever forget their beauty, That's why she named me Sakura but I don't think I'm beautiful though but that's okay," Sakura said opening her eyes. "You have some in your hair." She brushed some of the petals off of Kaoru.

"So do you," Kaoru smiled. Sakura could never explain it but every time she was with Kaoru or when she saw him smiling her heart would jump inside of her. It was difficult to read and was an odd sensation but this happened constantly when she was with him.

She brushed the petals off of her head but more of them fell on her head; Kaoru laughed and her heart did that jumping sensation thing again. "I don't mind the petals," she said. "I like it when they fall on me."

"Really?" Kaoru laughed. "Okay then." He blew some petals toward Sakura who smiled and grabbed a handful of petals and threw them at Kaoru. Pretty soon they were covered in petals and were laughing at how ridiculous they looked.

"You know you should laugh more," Kaoru said after brushing the petals off of him. "You sound like you're happier."

"Hm…" Sakura thought to herself and said, "I guess. But not really. I guess I haven't been that happy since my mom died. Not only did she say you couldn't forget the petals…they always come back. Even now I expect her to just enter through the door and say that sorry she was late. But that's not going to happen."

"Is there anything that's making you happier?" Kaoru asked. "You seem to be having fun when you're with the host club."

"I guess," Sakura said. "But that could end anytime now. Happy times don't last forever."

"Don't say that," Kaoru said. "You live only one lifetime might as well make the most of it."

"That's something Yuna would want to hear," Sakura laughed. "She tells me this all the time but I don't know what to do."

"Hm…how about doing something you want to do?" Kaoru said. "Anything come to mind?"

"Not really."

"Really? There's absolutely you don't want to do?" Kaoru leaned closer to Sakura and picked a petal off her shoulder. "Maybe you can let your hair down one time!"

"That's not going to happen," Sakura said. "Sorry but well…there is something but I guess I want to win a bet I made."

"With your father right?" Kaoru said remembering when Sakura told them. "You still haven't found true love?"

"Well maybe because it doesn't exist."

"Don't say that! Of course it exists; you just haven't found it yet!"

"And I never will," Sakura looked at Kaoru. "Don't worry about it Kaoru, I'm fine if I don't find true love. But I do want to win the bet so I'll keep looking, though it will probably be a fool's search."

"No it won't," Kaoru said firmly. "I'm pretty sure the right guy will come soon and when you see him you'll no it's him so don't give up yet."

"Sure whatever you say," there was a moment of silence. "We should get back it's getting late."

"Yeah," Kaoru sighed. "It was fun talking to you."

"Yeah it was," Sakura agreed. "Wow I would've never expected that!"

"Ha ha ha very funny," Kaoru said. "And I think you're beautiful even if you don't think so." He blushed but Sakura was still processing this though her mind and blushed. Sakura felt Kaoru leaning closer to her and she couldn't explain it but her body was leaning closer to him too but then Hikaru came.

"Where were you guys?" he asked. "We're about to eat dinner!"

"Hm?" Sakura said. "I was just talking to Kaoru."

"Really?" Hikaru watched his brother as he blushed slightly. "Okay let's go already, I'm starving!"

They headed back to the resort; Sakura looked back one last time at the petals falling. She felt something in her had and looked down. Kaoru had saved one petal left and handed it to her. He smiled at her and she smiled back; her heart beating faster and faster and for the first time in awhile she was happy.

Author's Note: Taking a poll here, which twin do you like better? Yuna or Sakura? Personally I like Sakura more but Yuna is awesome so I'm stuck between the both of them. Please review!!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Are You In Love?

Chapter 14: Are You In Love?

Yuna, Sakura, and the rest of the host club had finally returned to school. All was the same; the host club was busy as usual, girls were fawning over them, nothing new. Except there was something was different with Yuna and Sakura; neither the host club or Yuna and Sakura had realized this at all. By the end of the day Yuna and Sakura returned home as usual until Yuna brought up something interesting.

"Sakura…do you feel weird inside?" Yuna asked following her sister into their room. "I mean not like a stomach ache just you know odd."

"Hm…yes but I intend to ignore it," Sakura said. That was that, neither brought it up until the next morning. Again the day dragged on as normal but both Yuna and Sakura still had the unfamiliar sensation inside of them. Today Yuna and Sakura decided to not stay in the third music room and head straight home. They said goodbye to the host club and started off toward their house. There was a moment of silence between them as they entered their room.

"Yuna…how do you know when you like someone?" Sakura asked quietly.

Yuna stared at her sister in confusion but answered, "Well if you think you like someone I guess you can feel it. Why, do you like someone?"

"No," Sakura shook her head. "I guess I've been reading too much."

"Hey," Yuna said sitting on their bed. "Let's do something tomorrow, just the two of us! It can be like old times!"

"Err…sure?" Sakura said. "But where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the mall!" Yuna said. Excitingly, Sakura shook her head. "Why not!"

"Ugh, the mall?" Sakura said. "All I do there is carrying your bags for you. Besides, we don't have that much money with us anyways. That person only pays for school and nothing else."

"Yes, daddy dearest is so caring," Yuna said rolling her eyes. "No matter, we can just look around maybe goof off a little, so what do you say?"

"Okay," Sakura said. "I'm going to sleep early, so good night."

"Night," Yuna said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yuna and Sakura walked to the nearby mall the next day. It was overcrowded with people coming to see some famous pianist that was only performing at the mall for one day. Yuna and Sakura watched for a moment before going inside.

"Don't you just love the mall?" Yuna said cheerfully. Sakura looked like she was ready to run out anytime now; which is probably why Yuna kept holding Sakura's hand and would not let go.

"The mall is so dreary…why did I agree to come here?" Sakura asked.

"Because we're going to spend the day together and bond as sisters!" Yuna said firmly shaking Sakura back and forth. "So suck it up and bond like sisters are supposed to do!!!!"

"Yuna? Sakura?" they turned around to see the Hitachiin twins behind them. "We thought we heard your voice yelling out something!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked, struggling to free herself from Yuna's grasp. "You two don't seem to be the type of people to come to the mall on a Saturday."

"We were looking for something for milord but it turns out he already has one," said Hikaru.

"So we're just walking around for the time being," Kaoru finished. "What are you two doing here?"

"Sister bonding! But it doesn't seem to be going well," Yuna whispered. "Sakura's all grumpy."

"I'm standing here," Sakura said crossing her arms and tapping her foot glaring at Yuna. "It was never going well, but since the two of you are here would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Hikaru nodded.

"What are the both of you doing anyways?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm dragging Sakura everywhere."

"Yuna's dragging me everywhere."

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed as they walked with Yuna and Sakura around the mall talking about random things like messing around with Tamaki, school, messing around with Tamaki, plans for summer vacation, messing around with Tamaki, the host club, and not to mention messing around with Tamaki. They went outside and saw the pianist was still there asking for any volunteers if they wanted to play. The twins and Yuna were trying to convince Sakura to volunteer.

"No I don't want to," Sakura said struggling to stop Yuna from pushing her closer toward the piano.

"Come on Sakura live a little!" Yuna said still trying to convince Sakura play. Sakura was still refusing to play.

"Aww I kind of wanted to hear you play," Kaoru said. Sakura went toward the piano and started playing a song called Moments with you. It was a sweet melody that flowed in the air. Everyone listening was mesmerized by the song; Sakura played intensely and a flicker of a smile shown on her face as she continued to play. She smiled to herself as she played the last few notes; the audience burst into applause. Hikaru looked impressed, Yuna looked proud, and Kaoru looked happy as he smiled at Sakura as she came toward her friends.

"Not bad," Hikaru said. "Just kidding you were awesome."

"I'm so proud of you!!!!" Yuna said hugging her sister. Sakura stopped her before she got to her.

"Wow that was really amazing," Kaoru smiled.

"Thanks," Sakura beamed at him.

"This is a picture moment!" Yuna declared. "There's a photo booth nearby let's take pictures!" Yuna said dragging Sakura as Hikaru and Kaoru followed behind. They each got inside and took a few group pictures. Both Yuna and Hikaru suddenly had an idea and rushed out leaving Sakura and Kaoru inside by themselves; the camera ready to flash any moment now.

"Yuna get back in here!" Sakura shouted out. "I swear that girl…"

"Hikaru's just being Hikaru," Kaoru sighed. "Want to take a picture anyways?"

"With you?" Sakura said embarrassed. "Okay…" Sakura and Kaoru posed for some of the photos, which Sakura actually smiled for! When they finished they stepped out seeing Hikaru and Yuna laughing at their younger siblings. Kaoru and Sakura looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm sorry you guys," Yuna laughed.

"But the looks on your face when you saw we left was priceless," Hikaru said wiping a tear. Both Sakura and Kaoru dragged their twin into the photo booth. "Take a picture or else we're not talking to you!" Sakura and Kaoru said.

"Older siblings," Kaoru sighed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sakura shrugged. After a few minutes Hikaru and Yuna came out laughing looked at their twin and started laughing, looked at each other and started to laugh even harder. The pictures came out great, group pictures of them, nice pictures of Kaoru and Sakura smiling, and pictures of Yuna and Hikaru making funny faces and laughing at each other.

"See?" Yuna said still laughing. "At least we know how to take a good picture!"

"You two are making weird faces at each other," Kaoru pointed out.

"Yeah I say that's picture perfect," Sakura said sarcastically.

"See, even you agree with us!" Hikaru laughed.

Time flew by quickly and it was time to go; they said goodbye to each other as the sun set.

"That was really fun you guys," Yuna said cheerfully.

"We should do this more often," Kaoru said.

"You mean like a date?" Sakura asked who looked at Kaoru and instantly knew what he was thinking and laughed quietly to herself.

"Not like that!" Hikaru said but then whispered to Yuna. "But we're still setting those two up right?" Yuna nodded and giggled.

"Okay see you guys at school!" Kaoru waved.

"Bye, see you later!" Yuna waved. Both pair of twins went their separate ways but little did they know Yuna and Sakura had finally realized what was wrong with them.

"I think I like Hikaru," Yuna said happily. "I really like him; I hope he likes me too!"

"What?!" Sakura accidentally tripping on something. Yuna helped Sakura up as they continued to walk home. "That's great, I'm really happy for you," Sakura said.

"I think you like Kaoru though," Yuna said looking from the corner of her eye; Sakura tripped again. 

"I do not!!" Sakura said getting up.

"Then why are you red in face?" Yuna smirked.

"I must be coming down with a fever, how should I know!"

"I think you like him," Yuna smirked.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Just admit you like him!"

"Okay fine! I love him!" Both Yuna and Sakura stopped; Yuna was now smiling at her.

"Oh so you love him?" she smiled. "I just wanted you to admit that you like him, I didn't know you loved him."

"Shut up," Sakura said red in the face. "You probably love Hikaru!"

"Yeah I do," Yuna said proudly. "But at least I can admit it!"

"Whatever," Sakura said.

"Aww you know I'm just playing around, so you love him? That's great I'm happy you found love."

"That's the thing," Sakura said sadly. "The question here is does he love me back…"

Author's Note: So they finally realized they're in love, Aww! Sorry this chapter is so rushed I was getting ready for camp this weekend so I wanted to put this up before I go. The next two chapters will be happen simultaneously just to let you guys know, please review!


	15. Chapter 15: A Twinkle in the Sky

Chapter 15: A Twinkle in the Sky

Golden Week had arrive at Ouran Academy so the pressure of exams were lifted and the knowledge that summer vacation was right around the corner excited most of the students. Friday was the last day before golden week; little did the host club know next week for Yuna and Sakura was the saddest week of the year.

Next week was the anniversary of their mother's death.

They came to school dressed from head to toe in black. Yuna wearing a long black skirt and a collar shirt with a black bow in her hair. Sakura was wearing an identical shirt with a tie around her neck, gloves that didn't cover her fingers, and long black pants, her ponytail wrapped in a black bow. They silently waked to each of their classes making no eye contact with any of their classmates, and when the twins approached them they didn't look up from their notebooks. When the bell rang, instead of going to the music room, they headed straight home mumbling a "goodbye" and "have a nice weekend" to the host club before leaving. They entered the house before Yuna broke the silence.

"I can't take this silence anymore!" Yuna yelled. "Say something Sakura!"

"Something" Sakura said.

"That's not what I meant!" Yuna pouted. "I know mom's funeral is coming up but please don't be depressed! I mean we're going back to our hometown tomorrow so we might as well cheer up! We can see our old friends again."

Sakura sighed, "You're right I guess….but I feel guilty not telling everyone about us leaving for a week."

"Are you feeling okay?" Yuna put her hand to Sakura's forehead before her sister pushed it aside. "Do you want them to come?"

"I don't know do you want them to come?" Sakura asked.

"I asked first," Yuna said.

"And I asked second," Sakura retorted. "So do you want them to come or not?"

"Do you want them to come?" Yuna asked looking at her sister.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous," Sakura paused and then smiled a little. "Well I guess they can come, I mean c'mon, what's the worst they can do?"

"I'm afraid to find out," Yuna said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the host club agreed to accompany them to their mother's funeral and were now on their way to Twilight city in their private jets. Sakura gazed outside the window and Yuna was bouncing in her seat waiting to get out of the plane. As they got out a familiar voice called out for the female twins.

"Yuna! Sakura! Over here!" called out a female voice. Yuna ran over to a short girl with blonde hair who was calling out their name. She was carrying a toy dog and was smiling at the twins. "Hina! It's so good to see you!" Yuna said hugging the short blonde. "How have you been? Where's everyone else?"

"Katsuki and Tasumi are over there waiting for you guys! It's great to see you guys! Hi Sakura!" Hina said.

"Good to see you too" Sakura said. She spotted a girl with glasses and dark black hair approaching them. She was followed by a tall girl with brown hair who stood next to Hina. The girl with glasses spoke.

"Is that Sakura? I can hardly recognize her" she said.

"Is that Katsuki? You think she would change her appearance but no she didn't how sad," Sakura smirked.

"Well I guess some people don't change don't they?" Katsuki was now smiling. "It's great to see you Sakura!"

"Definitely, how are things Tasumi?" Sakura asked.

"Things are good," Tasumi said.

"This calls for a group hug!" Yuna said cheerfully.

"Leave me out of it," Katsuki and Sakura yelled.

"That's okay Yuna!" Hina smiled. "You've still got me!" Yuna hugged her tightly as the rest of the host club approached them.

"And who are they?" Katsuki asked. "It seems you two have become popular with the boys…?"

"Oh them? They carry out luggage!" Yuna teased. "These are the guys we've been talking about! You know the host club?"

"Oh that's the host club?" Tasumi asked.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," Katsuki said extending out her hand to shake it with someone, Kyoya took her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said kissing her hand, the entire host club as well as Yuna and Sakura were in shock.

"That's gross!" Hina smiled. "Do you guys want to come to my bakery? It's in town and we have lots of delicious cakes!"

"Let's go!" Hunny said excitingly. "Me and bun-bun would love to have some delicious cake."

As they walked toward the bakery it seemed like Yuna and Sakura's friend were interested in the host club. Hina and Hunny were talking about the kind of cakes they like, Katsuki and Kyoya seemed to be discussing some sort of plan, and even Tasumi, who was usually quiet and reserved, was having a heated discussion with Mori. This both frighten and amazed Yuna and Sakura. Soon enough they arrived at Hina's bakery where they enjoyed some delicious cakes as the girls, including Haruhi, began talking.

"So you're a girl right?" Hina asked Haruhi staring at her to see any "female" parts were existing somewhere on her.

"For the last time Hina, yes! She's really a girl" Sakura laughed. "You guys haven't changed one bit. So we're not intruding are we? And we can make the guys leave if they're a bother." 

"Hey we heard that!" Hikaru stuck his tongue and her from a nearby table. "If you had to kick out someone kick out milord, he's always a bother!"

"You guys seem pretty friendly with them," Katsuki commented. "Hm…I wonder why."

"No need to be sarcastic," Yuna said. "That's Sakura's job!" Sakura glared at her and continue to eat her cake.

"You know you guys remind me of the host club" Haruhi said. "It's like you're their female counterparts."

"Should we be flattered or insulted?" Sakura asked.

"Both," Tasumi said.

Yuna's mind drifted away as the rest of them began to talk about the town. Would it be awkward to have her friends possibly like the host club? Sure it would be nice for the host club…but it would be incredibly weird. So would it be incredibly weird if she liked Hikaru? Would it be incredibly weird if she wanted to be more then a friend to him? Yes, the answer is yes, it would be incredibly weird. Sakura waved her hand in front of her sister's face.

"Hey we're going to stay over at Hina and Tasumi's house! Let's go let's go let's go!" Sakura said grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her along as they followed Hina and Tasumi and waved goodbye to the host club.

"Will you guys be okay finding somewhere to stay?" Katsuki asked.

"Sure no problem!" the twins said.

"Haruhi would you like to stay with me or would you prefer to stay with your friends?" Katsuki asked pushing her glasses upwards.

"Stay with you," Haruhi said quickly. Tamaki looked a little sad but recovered quickly.

"Do not worry about us, besides, we are always prepared for anything," Kyoya smiled.

"Of course you are," Katsuki smiled. "Well I bid you all a farewell, goodbye." She said as she and Haruhi left.

"Do you fancy her?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya glared at him through his glasses, "That is none of your concerns."

"Well we're going see you later tonight." The twins said leaving.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yuna and Sakura stood in the guest bedroom of Hina and Tasumi's room. It was almost midnight but the girls were sitting across from each other talking quietly whispering, careful not to wake up either Hina or Tasumi, because if Hina was awoken her sweet nature was gone, and who knows what will happen if Tasumi woke up. As they were talking, Yuna's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Yuna asked.

"Hey Yuna its Hikaru," he said on the other end. Yuna nearly fell off the bed but quickly composed herself and began talking to him.

"What's up Hikaru, you do know its midnight right?" Yuna asked. "You should be in bed!"

"Yeah and so should you!" Hikaru said. "But before you go to bed, do you want to hang out tomorrow? Just you and me by ourselves? Alone? Together? Eh?" 

"Like a date?" Yuna said wide eyed, Sakura smirked at her. "Just you and me by ourselves? Alone? Together? Eh?" 

"Yes, I think that is what I meant, so will you go with me?" he sounded like he was really nervous.

"Well I have to say….heck yeah! My answer is yes of course I'll hang out with you tomorrow," She said happily.

"Great!" Hikaru sounded happy. "Oh wow Kaoru's going to kill me if I don't let him use the phone to talk to Sakura."

"How cute!" Yuna teased and looked at Sakura. "Oh little sis, a certain someone desperately wants to talk to you. Should I tell him you're busy and to call at another time?" Sakura lunged for the phone successfully grabbing it and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Hi Kaoru! No I'm not busy! Tomorrow? Sure! I would love to! So what's up?" Sakura was flushed and walked out of the room to continue her conversation with Kaoru.

"She's growing up," Yuna smiled pretending to wipe a tear from her eyes when Hina entered the room clutching her toy dog. "Who woke me up?" she asked darkly. Yuna had a shock look on her face as Hina chased her around the house for an hour.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yuna wore a white shirt and a light blue skirt waiting in front of a fountain in the center of the city. Hikaru arrived wearing a blue shirt and jeans with flowers in his hands. He presented a bouquet of roses to her which made her blush and get red in the face.

"Where do you want to go?" Yuna asked Hikaru.

"I don't know you lead the way, I mean you do know this place better then me," Hikaru smiled.

"Then I'll be your escort for the day!" Yuna beamed. "Just follow me."

"This should be good," Hikaru teased. Yuna playfully punched him as she grabbed his hand and led him to a huge tree nearby. "This is the best part of twilight city!" Yuna said. "This is like the best spot to watch twilight time at night."

"It does have a relaxing feeling here," Hikaru sat down and leaned against the tree. "Not a bad sport Ms. Tour guide. You've done well."

"Yes I have done well," Yuna handed him a sandwich. "Before you say anything Sakura made it so you don't have to worry about me poisoning you."

"Is your cooking that bad?" he asked taking a bite.

"Yes, yes it is," Yuna smiled. They talked and enjoyed each other's company for a couple of hours until twilight came. There was only one star up in the sky shining brightly against the dark sky.

"Hey look a star!" Yuna said excitingly. "Make a wish!" They were silent for a minute or two before getting up to leave to head back home before it became too dark. "That was surprisingly fun," Yuna said when they reached the house.

"Of course, you got to spend the day with me! How could it not be fun?" Hikaru laughed.

Yuna smiled, "Of course, yes you were right. So what did you wish for?"

"This," Hikaru leaned in and kissed her, when they broke apart they were both blushing furiously. "So anyways…" Hikaru blushed.

"Wow," Yuna said still blushing, then she punched him.

"What was that for?" Hikaru said though he was use to it.

"Just because I like you," Yuna smiled. "Well good night!"

"Aww don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Hikaru teased.

"Sure," Yuna said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yuna entered the guest bedroom in a daze still reliving the moment. She was utterly and completely happy at this moment. She wanted to tell Sakura everything that happened but apparently she was in her own little world … and so was she.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The next day everyone seem to be in a good mood. Even Haruhi was putting up with Tamaki and was actually treating him like a regular guy. Everyone was chatting happily until the door opened. There stood a guy with short brown hair delivering flowers. He had a cap on his hand and his face could not be seen, but Yuna, Sakura, and the rest of the girls instantly recognize him. Hina looked worried, Tasumi glared at him, Katsuki stared angrily at him, Yuna was very angry, and Sakura had a blank stare on her face.

"What are you doing here?!" Yuna yelled angrily.

Author's note: I finally updated! Woot! So I'm probably going to take a while to update so sorry! But I'm no longer on hiatus. You'll find out in two chapters who this guy is. Oh and by the way Yuna and Hikaru are going out now! Yay! The next chapter is the same day only on Sakura and Kaoru's date. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16: A Star at Twilight

Chapter 16: A Star at Twilight

It's funny how one week could make a person entirely miserable. Sakura and her sister arrived to school dressed in black, people everywhere were staring at them wondering why on Earth they were dressed so…melancholic. Who wouldn't be, it was in fact there mother's funeral they were attending next week. They skipped their daily visit with the host club and headed straight home, saying a quiet farewell to everyone else. They arrived home before either one of them said anything.

"I can't take this silence anymore!" Yuna yelled. "Say something Sakura!"

"Something" Sakura said without much effort.

"That's not what I meant!" Yuna pouted. "I know mom's funeral is coming up but please don't be depressed! I mean we're going back to our hometown tomorrow so we might as well cheer up! We can see our old friends again."

Sakura sighed, "You're right I guess….but I feel guilty not telling everyone about us leaving for a week." Lately Sakura has been feeling a little attached to the entire host club.

"Are you feeling okay?" Yuna put her hand to Sakura's forehead before she pushed it aside. "Do you want them to come?"

"I don't know do you want them to come?" Sakura countered back.

"I asked first," Yuna said.

"And I asked second," Sakura retorted. "So do you want them to come or not?"

"Do you want them to come?" Yuna asked looking at her sister.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous," Sakura paused and then smiled a little. "Well I guess they can come, I mean c'mon, what's the worst they can do?"

"I'm afraid to find out," Yuna said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The plane had just landed outside the airport; everyone anxious to get off. Yuna looked as if she was ready to fly out of the plane as soon as they were able to leave. Everyone was talking loudly but Sakura was tuning them out staring out of the window, her mind blank. As soon as the exited the plane she and her sister saw their friend Hina waving her hands to signal to them.

"Yuna! Sakura! Over here!" Hina yelled. Yuna ran toward her as Sakura slowly walked toward their friend. Her sister was embracing Hina and asking questions how things were going. Two more girls joined her and this time Sakura was excited to see one of them.

"Is that Sakura? I can hardly recognize her" she said.

"Is that Katsuki? You think she would change her appearance but no she didn't how sad," Sakura smirked.

"Well I guess some people don't change don't they?" Katsuki was now smiling. "It's great to see you Sakura!"

Katsuki was closer to Sakura, almost as close as Sakura was to Yuna. She was her best friend, the person who she rarely fought with and agreed on almost everything. "And who are they?" Katsuki asked. "It seems you two have become popular with the boys…?" Sakura watched as the host club greeted themselves and stared in horror when Kyoya kissed Katsuki's hand. Well, they are perfect for each other, Sakura thought. They're both secretly evil….I wonder if they can sense that about each other. No wonder they're drawn to each other!

The others seemed to pair up; Sakura suddenly realized that her childhood friends were the female counterparts of the host club. No wonder she and her sister got along so well with them. They arrived at Hina's bakery and relaxed. Sakura looked around the room. The walls were a light green with flower patterns decorated on them. There was glass display with delicious looking cakes inside. A counter that gleamed as if it was cleaned a moment or two before they arrived, and chairs that seemed to belong in a tea party.

"So you're a girl right?" Hina asked Haruhi staring at her to see any "female" parts were existing somewhere on her.

"For the last time Hina, yes! She's really a girl" Sakura laughed. "You guys haven't changed one bit. So we're not intruding are we? And we can make the guys leave if they're a bother." 

"Hey we heard that!" Hikaru stuck his tongue and her from a nearby table. "If you had to kick out someone kick out milord, he's always a bother!"

"You guys seem pretty friendly with them," Katsuki commented. "Hm…I wonder why."

"No need to be sarcastic," Yuna said. "That's Sakura's job!" Sakura glared at her sister and continue to eat her cake.

"You know you guys remind me of the host club" Haruhi said. "It's like you're their female counterparts." It seems that Haruhi has realized this too, Sakura thought.

"Should we be flattered or insulted?" Sakura asked.

"Both," Tasumi said.

Sakura could feel herself getting excited and jumpy. She had finished her strawberry cake and was ready to go. "Hey we're going to stay over at Hina and Tasumi's house! Let's go let's go let's go!" Sakura said grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her along as they followed Hina and Tasumi and waved goodbye to the host club. As they kept walking Sakura couldn't help but feel something was going to happen. She couldn't put her finger on it but it seemed as if something good will happen….and then something bad.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yuna and Sakura stood in the guest bedroom of Hina and Tasumi's room. It was almost midnight but the girls were sitting across from each other talking quietly whispering, careful not to wake up either Hina or Tasumi, because if Hina was awoken her sweet nature was gone, and who knows what will happen if Tasumi woke up. As they were talking, Yuna's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Yuna asked, Sakura stared at her sister wondering who had call her when it was almost midnight.

"What's up Hikaru, you do know its midnight right?" Yuna asked. "You should be in bed!" Oh, it's Hikaru, Sakura thought. This should be very interesting.

"Like a date?" Yuna said wide eyed, Sakura smirked at her. "Just you and me by ourselves? Alone? Together? Eh?"

"Well I have to say….heck yeah! My answer is yes of course I'll hang out with you tomorrow," She said happily. Sakura couldn't help but smile, her sister was being so….cute.

"How cute!" Yuna teased and looked at Sakura. "Oh little sis, a certain someone desperately wants to talk to you. Should I tell him you're busy and to call at another time?" Sakura lunged for the phone successfully grabbing it and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Hi Kaoru!" Sakura said getting off the floor.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Kaoru asked anxiously.

"No I'm not busy!"

"Then do you, I don't know, go….on a…date with me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Sure I would love to! So what's up?" Sakura was flushed and walked out of the room to continue her conversation with Kaoru.

"Oh you know just happy that we get to hang out tomorrow," he sounded really happy. Sakura smiled to herself and blushed. She saw Yuna run past her and Hina right behind her. Tasumi walked out of the room in a daze. "What's going on?" Sakura asked putting her hand over the mouth piece of the phone. Tasumi shrugged and bumped into the wall before disappearing inside the room, Sakura heard a loud thud before Yuna whizzed right next to her and Hina right on her trail.

"Sorry about that," Sakura laughed. "So I can't wait until tomorrow! See you there!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura settled on skin tight black pants, a black collar shirt and gloves she wore earlier, and a white tie with black stripes going diagonally. She tired her hair with a white and black ribbon and blushed hoping she would look okay for Kaoru. She saw Kaoru approaching and felt her heart beating faster and faster as he got closer and closer.

"Hey Kaoru," Sakura waved.

"You seem to be excited," smirked Kaoru.

"Who moi?" Sakura pretended to be shock. "Don't be flattered but yes I am excited if you want the truth."

Kaoru smiled, "Let's go then." He linked arms with Sakura as they made their way around town. They ate lunch, laughed, and talked for hours. When twilight came there was a single star above that shone brightly in the dark sky. Sakura closed her eyes and made a wish, Kaoru did the same thing. How will I tell him that I like him, Sakura thought to herself. They arrived at the house in a short amount of time and stood in front of the door. It was still dark so that meant that Yuna wasn't back yet.

"I had a great time," Sakura said shyly.

"Yeah me too," he grinned at her.

"Um…well…Kaoru….I…."she began.

Kaoru put a hand up before she could finish her sentence. "It's ok I feel the same way about you." He hugged her which made Sakura both happy and annoyed.

"Who said you can hug me!" Sakura said blushing furiously.

"Aw I'm sorry," Kaoru smiled.

"Well….I didn't say I didn't like it," Sakura said. He held out his hand and she placed hers in his. He pulled her forward and kissed her. After he left Sakura stumbled inside the room reliving every moment they spent together. She was so off in her own world that she didn't even notice Yuna entering the room.

xXxXxXxXxXx

That night Sakura dreamt of something. She was dressed in a white dress underneath a tree, the sun shining brightly. She sat alone in a grassy field that stretched beyond the horizon. On her right was an iron gate with a lock on it that could only be open with a key, unfortunately she did not have this key. She was stuck in the field, cold and alone. She rested her chin on her knees staring at the blade of grass in front of her. Outside she could hear her sister and the host club laughing merrily without her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw someone standing in front of her. At first she thought it was just her imagination but this person extended his hand in front of her, she took it. She didn't look at the person but knew she could trust him. He led her to the iron gate and she saw that it was unlock. Everyone greeted her with smiling faces. She was finally with everyone else. She looked into the face of who brought her out here and smiled, Kaoru smiled back.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The next day everyone seem to be in a good mood. Even Haruhi was putting up with Tamaki and was actually treating him like a regular guy. Everyone was chatting happily until the door opened. There stood a guy with short brown hair delivering flowers. He had a cap on his hand and his face could not be seen, but Yuna, Sakura, and the rest of the girls instantly recognize him. Hina looked worried, Tasumi glared at him, Katsuki stared angrily at him, Yuna was very angry, and Sakura had a blank stare on her face. Of all the people she didn't want to see he had to show up back in her life.

"What are you doing here?!" Yuna yelled angrily. She heard her sister shouting but it was a distant sound. Something in her heart felt like it was about to shatter once more like it did before.

Author's note: Okay I'm sorry if my story sucks . but I really do hope you guys like it. Please review! Chapter 16 as in 16 is my favorite number so I'm hoping to hit 100 reviews! The end of the story is coming soon. Four more chapters….please review! (again)


	17. Chapter 17: Saying Goodbye to the Past

Chapter 17: Saying Goodbye to the Past

"What are you doing here?!" Yuna yelled angrily.

"Well what do you know, it's Yuna," he smirked. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. His eyes wandered until he saw Sakura looking down and grinned; he walked toward her.

"You're not going to say hello to me Sakura?" he asked lifting her face up with his hand.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Katsuki said. "How dare you show your face here!"

"I'm sorry I have to do my job," he said sounding bored. "It isn't against the law to see my fiancé by the way."

"FIANCE!?" the entire host club yelled. Sakura got up and left the store, Yuna ran after her shooting the boy a dark look before running out.

"Give me those!" Hina snapped, taking the flowers from his hands. "That's the last time you'll be showing your face around here."

"Get out," Tasumi said darkly.

He shrugged, "Fine, it's not my fault that Sakura can't let go of the past."

"Hey," Kaoru said. "Why don't you just leave it's obvious that you're creating an uproar in here."

"And who are you?" he asked turning toward Kaoru.

"Hitachiin Kaoru."

"Tsukasa Atsuo," he said. "Tell Sakura I'll be seeing her."

"Not unless I have something to say about it."

"Whatever," he said about to leave, he turned around. "Just remember this: if you fall in love with her it's useless. She's still in love with me so get over it," he smirked and left the store. It was silent for about a minute before anyone said anything.

"That idiot if I ever see him again I'll..." Katsuki muttered.

"What did he mean by finance...?" Kaoru said in a strained voice. Hikaru looked at his brother to see a pained look on Kaoru's face.

"We shouldn't talk about it," Tasumi said, everyone agreed.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura walked faster and faster as Yuna caught up with her out of breath, "Jeez you're way go fast!" she said panting. Sakura made no signs of hearing her and continue to walk faster and faster as they reached the house. Sakura kicked the door down in frustration and started to bang her head against a book; Yuna stopped her before she sister could give herself a concussion.

"Calm down," Yuna said trying to grab the book out of Sakura's hands. "Forget him he's a jerk!"

"Not after what he did," Sakura said angrily. The phone rang and Yuna picked it up. Sakura looked around the room for something hard to punch when Yuna came back into the room with the phone in her hand, "its Kaoru do you want to talk to him?"

Sakura couldn't resist talking to him, "Okay." She grabbed the phone and headed toward the backyard. She looked up at the sky; the shadows were beginning to disappear with stars starting to appear in the sky.

"So how are you?" Kaoru asked.

"Horrible," Sakura said. "Don't worry about it."

"Too bad I'm worried, hey hold on I'll be over in a few minutes," Kaoru said.

"No its ok you don't have to!" Sakura said.

"Too late," she turned around to see Kaoru behind her with his cell phone in his hands. "One day you are going to have to get a cell phone, and when you do I'll be on speed dial of course." He said as he sat next to her underneath the tree.

"You suck," Sakura pouted but then became silent.

"So...this guy...he's your fiancé?" Kaoru looked at her wanting to know the answer.

Sakura sighed, "He was, but don't worry he's not. My dad and his dad were like best friends and his dad happened to be the president of a computer company making a lot of money and Atsuo was suppose to be the heir. We were supposedly going to get married so my dad could get rich, but things didn't work out so well."

"Why?" Kaoru asked moving closer to Sakura. "Did things not go well?"

"Well...I really liked him, he was so sweet before," Sakura said, she looked at Kaoru and continued. "I mean he was so nice and I guess I started falling for him, but I wouldn't call it love or anything, no way!"

"One day I was supposed to see him so I stopped by the flower store that he worked at and I saw him kissing another girl. It turned out that he was only pretending to like me so he could make his ex-girlfriend jealous." Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes, Kaoru wiped them away.

"What an idiot!" Kaoru said angrily. "That's so messed up, but you know what? It's his loss so forget him."

"How is it his loss?" Sakura asked.

"He was too stupid to notice that there was a really great girl in front of him," Kaoru said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Do...do you still have feelings for him?"

Sakura was silent for a minute or so before replying back. "No...I like...someone else...but I tried so hard to suppress him from my memories, I didn't even want to come back here in fear of encountering him again and now that I have, I don't know what to do."

Kaoru hugged her, "Hugs are the best kind of magic."

"No they're not!" Sakura attempted to squirm out but did not succeed; she hugged him back. "Thank you, you're making me feel so much better."

"No problem, I'm always here for you," he smiled. "So forget him, and let's do something fun tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is my mother's anniversary of her death," Sakura said sadly.

"I meant afterwards smart one," Kaoru said. "We'll hang out with everyone before we have to go."

"Okay," she got up, Kaoru did so too. "Well it's getting late so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," he hesitated but kissed the top of her forehead. "Don't be sad, smile!" Sakura smiled a little as Kaoru waved goodbye and left. She went back inside and saw Yuna waiting inside. "You feeling better?" she asked.

"A little, let's...not talk about it please," Sakura said.

"Of course not, but remember if he gives you anymore trouble I'm going to kick his butt all the way to China!" Yuna said with a determined look on her face.

"Good luck with that," Sakura said, feeling love for her sister at that moment. "We should be getting to bed, you know tomorrow..."

"Yeah, good night, have sugar dreams!" Yuna said before turning off the light. "Remember, dream of Kaoru!"

"Oh be quiet, good night," Sakura said before drifting into sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Today is such a nice day out," Yuna said.

"Yes the perfect weather to visit a cemetery," Sakura said. She and the rest of her friends stood in a cemetery that was outside of the city. The cemetery was quiet and empty except for them and the host club. The cherry blossoms were drifting against the gentle breeze; there was silence as they stood before the grave of Yuna's and Sakura's mother.

"I remember you mom was so nice!" Hina said. "She gave me a lot of her homemade ice cream."

"She taught me how to knit," Tasumi said. "She even made me a scarf."

"She was kind enough to act like a second mom to me," Katsuki said. "I'll never forget her."

"None of us ever will," Yuna smiled sadly. "Hey, we're going to stay a little bit so go ahead and we'll meet up with you guys later." Everyone left except Yuna and Sakura who remained to look at the grave. They heard something behind them and turned to see their father standing a few feet away from where they stood. No one said anything for a minute; Sakura and Yuna glared angrily at him but he just ignored them and left.

"Ugh...that guy," Yuna said rolling her eyes.

"I wonder what he wanted," Sakura said. "Well who cares we should leave." She left and as Yuna followed after her she looked back at the grave where their mother was buried. "Bye mom," she whispered before heading out of the cemetery.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone stood by the fountain in the middle of the city to say goodbye to everyone in the host club and Yuna and Sakura. "We're going to miss you!" Hina said tearfully. "Promise to visit ok?"

"Of course we will," Yuna promised.

"Well this is goodbye," Tasumi said.

"No it's not goodbye, we'll see each other again," Sakura said.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Katsuki said, giving them one last look before all three girls left.

"Well our ride should be coming any minute to take us back to the airport," Kyoya said looking at his watch.

"Which means more free time to goof off!" the twins said happily, everyone followed them into town, only Sakura remained.

"So no goodbye for me?" she turned around and saw Atsuo smirking at her. "And here I thought you were a nice person but oh well."

"What do you want," Sakura said coldly as he walked in front of her leaning on the edge of the fountain. "You have no business talking to me so leave."

"Aww is that how you act toward someone who was supposed to be your fiancé?" he smirked and then got serious. "You don't need those guys, you can stay here, spend some time with me, and you know you want that."

"No," Sakura said, her body shaking in anger. "You're not going to play with my heart again."

"Whatever it's your loss, besides you would've made a boring girlfriend, I guess you take after your dead mother-

Kaoru pushed Atsuo in the fountain, "Hey don't talk like that to my girlfriend," he said putting his arm around Sakura.

"See ya," Kaoru said as he and Sakura walked toward the rest of the host club and Yuna.

"Way to go Kaoru!" Yuna cheered. "That was so awesome!"

"Good job," Hikaru said snickering.

They got in the limo that had just arrived, as Atsuo struggled to get back up Yuna ran up to him and pushed him in again before going inside the limo; she stuck her tongue at him. The limo drove them to the airport where they waited to go inside.

"Kaoru...did you mean by what you said earlier?" she whispered as they took their seats inside the plane. "About the whole girlfriend thing...?"

"Of course I did!" Kaoru said, slightly blushing. "I like you."

Sakura blushed, "I like you too!"

"Aw isn't that sweet Yuna?" Hikaru laughed as he and Yuna spied on their twins from the seats behind them. "It just makes your hearts melt."

"I know!" Yuna beamed. "I'm so happy for her."

"I was wondering...you know twins do everything together right?" Hikaru said glancing at her sideways. "And it wouldn't be fair if Kaoru had a girlfriend without his brother having one! What if he goes on a date and needs to double up?"

"So you're saying...?" Yuna asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Hikaru said blushing furiously.

"That would be nice or I can just answer yes I would love to be your girlfriend," Yuna beamed brightly hugging Hikaru who hugged her back as the plane started and took them back home.

Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I probably won't put this on hiatus but again summertime is when I can probably finish the whole story. A few more chapters until the end of Love and Ambition tears but on the bright side I am starting another story so hopefully you guys like that story! Review please!


	18. Chapter 18: Until We Meet Again

Chapter 18: Until We Meet Again

Yuna and Sakura stood at home, horrorstruck at the letter they had just finished reading. Time flew by so fast…they did not pay attention to the time of anything around them. It was too late…

They could picture their father's face, gloating. The disappointment painted across the faces of the host club, and especially Hikaru and Kaoru. Yuna cried angrily unable to achieve her goal; Sakura punched the wall, unable to find what she was looking for.

Today was their birthday; they lost the bet.

xXxXxXxXxXx

They walked to school in a daze, not paying attention to their surroundings. The school was eerie, the silence deafening. Both girls walked silently to class, avoiding the worried gazes of both the twins and Haruhi. Yuna headed toward the third music room; Sakura stayed behind at her desk staring blankly at the book in front of her. Hikaru headed toward the direction where Yuna was. Kaoru sat in the empty desk in front of Sakura.

"So," Kaoru started. "What's it like to now be officially 16?"

"Uh…it's like the same thing as being 15," Sakura said, getting up from her desk. "Only I'm one year closer to death, that's something to look forward to."

"Don't be like that, especially since I got you something." Kaoru said, tugging her ponytail gently.

"Hey no gifts, I'll feel bad if you get me something!"

"Well too bad you're going to accept it."

"Ha you're funny, but ha, no."

"Please….?" He smiled at her getting closer.

"H-hey that's not fair!" she complained, trying to remember how to breath correctly. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. When they broke apart Sakura was a little bit dizzy.

"So do you want your gift?" he smiled, happy that he won this argument. "Or do you want to wait until later?"

"Later please," Sakura said.

Kaoru hugged her from behind, "Is there something wrong?"

Sakura turned around and hugged him back, which took Kaoru by surprise. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm not sure it's like you're not yourself, like there's something on your mind, and it's upsetting you."

She was surprised that he noticed, "No its okay there's nothing to worry about."

"Well too bad I'm worrying," he hugged her tighter.

She hugged him again, "Um…Kaoru…"

"Hm, what is it?"

"It's nothing….never mind."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yuna walked around aimlessly in the halls when Hikaru caught up with her. "Hey, happy birthday Yuna!" he said.

"Shhh!" she looked around. "I don't want the entire school to know I'm getting old!"

"Well sorry," he smiled. "I thought you would be excited for your birthday."

"Well I guess you thought wrong," she said. "Besides I don't see what's the big deal is! I mean come on, it's only one day in the year."

"Yeah, the one day where everyone should celebrate for, you should be excited!"

"Well I don't feel excited so let's leave it at that," she continued down the hall, Hikaru caught up with her.

He covered her eyes, "Guess who?"

"Hikaru that's probably the most stupid question I've ever heard, when will you ever learn!"

"How do you know I'm not Kaoru?"

"Because I know that you're Hikaru," she said taking his hands off her eyes. "You think you would finally get use to the fact that I can tell you two apart."

"Well it's easy for you to tell because Kaoru can't do this," he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Well technically if you think about, he can, with my sister," she laughed. "So it's like the same thing with the same faces."

"Okay, whatever you say," he grinned. "Guess what, I got you a present!"

"Why?!"

"Well you know that's what you do for your girlfriend you know, get them presents on their birthday, or so I've heard."

"So?!"

"Oh just accept the present, you're being difficult, but I find that cute."

Yuna stuck out her tongue at him, "Um…Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Um….never mind."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Sakura, we have to do something!" Yuna said when they were finally by themselves.

"I know I know," she said in a calm tone. "But there's nothing we can do."

"No, I bet there's something we can do!" Yuna said. "I bet that you'll be okay because of Kaoru!"

"Yuna, he doesn't like me like that. It would just freak him out if I said 'I love you.'"

"B-but….!"

"Yuna it's hopeless, there's nothing you did that would count as a great adventure, and I didn't find true love. Just leave it."

"What's wrong with you!? I can't believe you're taking everything so coolly! What the heck?! It's like you don't care that we're leaving them!" Yuna said angrily.

"Don't you dare say that," Sakura said angrily. "You think I want to leave everyone? You think I want to leave all my friends? Is that what you really think? Huh? Well you're wrong okay! I love all of them, every single one of them!! And I'll miss them like crazy when we leave! I'll miss Mori's silence, and Hunny's cuteness! I'll miss Kyoya's deviousness and I'll miss Haruhi's kindness! I'll miss Hikaru's sense of humor, and I'll even miss Tamaki okay?! You think I wouldn't miss Kaoru? Of course I would! He's my best friend! I love him! So don't you ever accuse me of not caring what would happen if we left, okay? You're not me."

Yuna was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that was how you felt."

"No problem," Sakura was silent for a moment and let out a deep breath. Yuna looked at her sister for a moment and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sakura are you crying?!" Yuna said in horror.

"No," her voice cracked, she wiped away a tear before her sister could see.

"No, Sakura I'm sorry," she hugged her sister.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she whispered.

"I haven't seen you cry in ten years."

"Well, let's go put on a brave face for everyone at the host club, I bet that they have something crazy planned."

"Of course, it's the host club," they laughed for a minute before heading toward the third music room.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yuna and Sakura walked home; exhausted from the party that the host club threw them. They smiled at the memory they had. It was all over the top of course. Everything was covered in white candles and pink rose petals. There was crystal bowls filled with more petals on every table, which were covered in a white sheet, much too elegant for a birthday party. Haruhi made a strawberry cake as a backup for the cheesecake that everyone knew Hunny could not resist. It was a happy occasion. Hikaru picked up Yuna bridal style and kissed her in front of everyone, which made her blush like crazy. He gave her a silver bracelet with diamonds; on the band there was her name engraved on it. Kaoru was more private; he pulled Sakura to the side and gave her a silver locket with a picture of both her and him inside.

They arrived home but had a shocked look as they saw their house was completely empty. There in the middle of the room was their father.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey you guys, I found a not from Yuna and Sakura!" Haruhi said, as they cleaned up the third music room.

"What does it say?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi read it out loud, "Dear everyone, we have some bad news, as you know today is our birthday. That also means that, sadly, we lost the bet. By the time you find this note, we'll probably be on our way to China. We're sorry, and we'll miss everyone. Until we meet again…

Love, Yuna and Sakura.

P.S. Thanks for the birthday party; we'll never forget you guys."

Everyone looked at the note in shock as they tried to comprehend what Haruhi had just read out loud.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I hope you two had a good birthday," their father said pleasantly as he drove the car to the airport. "It's not everyday you turn sixteen you know."

"Why would you care," Sakura growled.

"Yeah," Yuna said angrily.

"See it's that behavior of yours that is making me come to a conclusion," he said brightly. "When we get to China, you two will be forbidden to see each other."

"You can't do that!" Yuna yelled angrily. "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," he said simply. "I am your father and you'll do as I tell you."

"We hate you," Yuna and Sakura said glaring at him.

He looked at them from the mirror and smiled and began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…."

Author's note: This chapter makes me sad! Two more to go and then it's the end. I'll try to be finished before July 23 just because it'll exactly one year since I posted this story! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short There's something I meant to ask everyone but I can't remember….oh well I'll hopefully remember by the next chapter. Please read and review! And review as many times as you want, I don't mind at all


	19. Chapter 19: PS I Love You

Chapter 19: P.S. I Love You

The entire host club stood in silence, still stunned at the news they had just received. No one said a word.

"I don't understand…" Haruhi said quietly.

"They're gone," Hikaru said, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"What's there not to understand…?" Kaoru said sadly.

Tamaki put his hand on their shoulders, "Go after them."

They stared wide eyed at Tamaki, "Milord?" they asked in unison.

"Go," he said softly. "Before it's too late, you can still catch up with them." They nodded and headed toward the airport.

"That was a nice thing you did there," Kyoya commented.

"Well of course, it's me," Tamaki said, not putting any enthusiasm into it.

"I'm really going to miss them," Hunny said.

"We'll all miss them," Mori said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hurry the car!" Hikaru ordered to the driver. They were on the way to the airport, both Hikaru and Kaoru sitting nervously in the backseat. "Come on, we can still make it, we need to hurry!"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said. "What are you going to do when we get there? It's not Yuna's or Sakura's decision to move, it's her father's. You can't pursue him to let them stay."

"I can try at least," he growled.

"What good is that going to do?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"Kaoru why are you acting like this, don't you want them to stay?"

"Of course I do," he said quietly. "I…I'm just afraid we might be too late."

Hikaru put a hand on his brother's shoulder and looked into Kaoru's eyes, "We're going to make it."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yuna and Sakura stood with each other staring out the window, their father getting their tickets ready for them. He enrolled into different schools; this was probably their last time seeing each other in a long time.

"Hurry up you two," their father ordered. "It's not like the whole airport is going to stop for the sake of you two!"

Sakura glared angrily at her father, "It's the least they can do for you ruining my life."

"Oh cry me a river," he rolled his eyes. "I'm going in my private jet and I'll see Yuna at the airport. Someone will be waiting in the other airport in China for you Sakura."

"You got the better deal," Yuna muttered under her breath as he left. She turned toward her sister, her other half, her best friend. "I'm really going to miss you Sakura, you try to have a good time at your new school."

"That's not going to happen," she said. "Things just aren't fun without you there."

"I could say the same for you," the two hugged each other tightly before the intercom announced that Sakura's flight would be taking off in a few minutes.

"Well that's my cue to leave," Sakura said, wiping a tear away. "How long until your plane takes off?"

"Oh in a few minutes or so," Yuna said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She felt a sob coming but tried hard to hold it in. "Love you, Sakura."

"Love you more Yuna," they hugged one last time before Sakura headed toward the other side of the airport, leaving Yuna behind.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hikaru and Kaoru burst into the airport, looking desperately for any signs of Yuna or Sakura; Hikaru spotted Yuna standing by herself.

"YUNA!" she turned around and saw Hikaru and Kaoru running toward her.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you guys doing here!" she said, hugging them.

"Where's Sakura, why isn't she with you?" Kaoru asked.

"My father is separating us," she said sadly. She pointed toward the opposite direction, "Kaoru, hurry, she's about to board the plane!" he ran toward the direction she pointed to before she finished her sentence.

"Yuna…." Hikaru began, Yuna stopped him.

"Even if I'm halfway around the world," she began. "That won't stop me from loving you. I'll still be feeling the way I do. I want to hold you close because I'm going to miss you like crazy; even if I'm halfway around the world."

"That was always a great song," Hikaru smiled.

"I know huh?" Yuna smiled back.

Hikaru hugged her, "I love you, Yuna."

"I love you too," Yuna said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Isn't there anything I can do to make you stay?" Hikaru asked sadly.

"No I'm afraid there isn't," she whispered, his face had a pained look on it. "Hey, hey don't be sad! I don't want the last thing I see is you being sad! Smile for me, one last time!"

"It's not the last time," Hikaru vowed. "It's not a goodbye, okay?"

"Of course not," Yuna said. "I'm determined to see you again."

"That's the Yuna I know and love," Hikaru smiled, kissing her. "Remember, it's not a goodbye, it's just a see you later."

"Yes," Yuna nodded. It was time to leave, her plane was about to take off. She walked through the door and looked behind her. She smiled brightly at Hikaru, "See you later Hikaru, I love you!"

"See you later Yuna, I love you too!" he waved at her, and continue to wave as her plane took off.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura stood in front of the window as the line grew shorter and shorter to board the plane. A tear slid down her cheek, but as she was about wipe it she felt a hand brush across her cheek; she looked up and saw Kaoru standing in front of her.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here…?" she asked, attempting to wipe away her tears before Kaoru could see her crying. He looked at her with soft eyes and brushed the tears that fell from her eyes once more.

"I don't want you to leave without a proper goodbye," he said softly, pulling her into a hug.

"Kaoru…." She said nervously, "I…love you."

He was silent for a moment and Sakura felt like she had just ruined things. "I know just how you feel. Sakura I'm in love with you, ever since the day I saw you."

Sakura stared at him as he continued. "It's true, I have to admit I was immature to say all those things I said to you, but I couldn't help it. And as time went by we became closer and closer…and I realized that I love you."

"Kaoru, thank you," she said, still in his arms. She whispered to him, "I don't want to let go of you."

"I know," he said; he reached into his pocket and took out a silver chain with a silver ring with a sapphire on it hanging around the chain. He put around Sakura's neck and held her closer to him. "On the ring, there's something engraved on it," he said. She looked at the ring carefully; there in elegant writing had the words 'Sakura I'll love you forever, Kaoru.'

"That's the sweetest thing someone has ever given to me," she said. "I'll never take it off, along with the locket." Sakura held up two of her fingers to Kaoru, who in return held up his two fingers and touched her fingertips softly. She put up her whole palm; Kaoru put his hand to hers and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Promise me something," Sakura said. "Promise me to be happy."

"I'm not happy unless you're happy."

"I'm happy now because of you."

"Yes I make everyone happy."

"That's impossible, and it doesn't make sense, you can't make everyone happy!"

"Of course it makes sense," Kaoru teased, patting her head.

"Not in my world!" Sakura argued back, smiling.

"My world is everyone's world because I'm like the sun, everyone revolves around me."

"Wow, that's an interesting statement. Am I a black hole then, everyone says I'm like one," she said.

"No you're not," he said.

"Oh thank goodness," Sakura half laughed.

"Oh wait you are," Kaoru said after he thought for a moment.

"Aww," Sakura said, pretending to pout.

"You let everyone into your heart," Kaoru said simply.

"That's cute," she laughed but then frowned. "My plane is about to leave, I have to go." She said sadly.

"Sakura, I pinky promise to love you forever," Kaoru said holding out his pinky.

"And I promise to love you forever too, Kaoru," Sakura said linking her pinky with his.

He kissed her, "I'm glad I met you."

"Same here, when I'm with you I can smile more," she said as she headed toward the plane. "Here's a note that both you and Hikaru need to read later on," she said handing him the note.

"Goodbye Sakura," Kaoru said, waving sadly as she left.

She turned around and smiled at Kaoru, who in return smiled at her, "I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you too," he said as they closed the door behind her, leaving behind her the boy she would forever stay in love with.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hikaru and Kaoru were silent as they drove back to the host club. Neither of them said a word but looked at each other and nodded; each knowing the other's pain.

"Hikaru, Sakura gave me this note that both you and I have to read," Kaoru said. He opened the note as he and his brother read what was inside.

Dear Hikaru and Kaoru,

It's us, Yuna and Sakura! Here's a note to say thank you, we're so grateful for the things you gave us. You gave me a greatest time of my life (that's Yuna) and you gave me a reason to smile (that's Sakura).

Yuna speaking: Kaoru you're one of the most awesome guys I know and I'm glad I met you! I can tell that Sakura especially feels this way, wink wink! Ow, she just hit me; don't read over my shoulder Sakura! Anyways Hikaru, I love you. Whew, I thought I would never be able to say it! You're the person I can trust and most of all I'm glad I fell in love with you. Love you both to death!

Sakura: Hikaru, thank you for making my sister the happiest I've ever seen her, I'm forever grateful. Kaoru, I love how I can be just me when I'm with you. I love it when you hug me against my will, but I enjoy those hugs. I love it when you make me smile no matter how hard I try to keep a mask of composure, and I love you. I'm going to miss the both of you, and I love you guys! Wow I said love a lot in this, didn't I?

WE'LL MISS YOU GUYS AND FOREVER LOVE THE BOTH OF YOU!

Love from the both of us,

Yuna and Sakura

P.S. I love you (Yuna)

P.S. (again) I love you too (Sakura)

Author's note: Aww they both left! The song that Hikaru is talking about is the song called Halfway Around the World, it was so weird right when I was writing the part between Yuna and Hikaru it just came up! I might as well put it in the story since it was fate! The conversation between Sakura and Kaoru, the sun and black hole thing, was actually a conversation I had with my best friend, he's so awesome, aww i love him!! (in a friendly way, and yet at the same time the other way too x.x")xD I remembered what I wanted to ask you guys! Here's a poll: How many of you guys want me to write an epilogue chapter after I finish with this story? I need to know by the next chapter because it is the last chapter after all! R&R! I promise the story will end happily! PINKY PROMISE!!


	20. Chapter 20: Happily Ever After

Here's the final chapter of Love and Ambition, and I'm both relieved and sad as I end this story. I've got to say, it's been fun and I really enjoyed writing this story. I like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this story and please review.

Chapter 20: Happily Ever After

It was almost the last day of school. Summer had arrived and all the students were anxious to escape and have the time of their lives. The host club was busy preparing for the end of the year party that would take place after school on the last day. Everyone was excited, well…almost everyone.

Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to be in a daze for the past few days. It was as if they weren't even the Hitachiin twins; like they were two different people who looked like them. They weren't as enthusiastic as they had been since the beginning of the year. Each of the members of the host club noticed the sudden change in them but decided not to mention the reason for their behavior.

"We have to do something about the twins," Tamaki whispered to Kyoya.

"What do you expect me to do?" Kyoya asked, still typing on his laptop.

"I don't know you're the one who is supposed to know! They keep moping around and people are starting to notice," Tamaki said. He began to shake Haruhi back and forth, "Haruhi, daddy is not happy, do something about those two!"

"What do you want me to do?" Haruhi asked, in between shakes.

"Tamaki, guess what, guess what!" Hunny said, running inside the third music room. "We have important news!"

"What could possibly be so important?" Kyoya asked, interested.

"It has to do with the twins," Mori said. "All of the twins, including Yuna and Sakura."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hikaru," Kaoru said outside of the school, heading toward the mail box. "I miss them."

"Yeah," Hikaru sighed. "Same here, but hey, we got a letter from them."

Dear Hikaru and Kaoru,

Hi you guys, how have things been? Things suck here of course and I miss Sakura, and you guys too! This school is already out so ha! My dad is still being a pain in the butt and I have half a mind to use my awesome ninja skills and kick his butt! I don't care if it's not ladylike I'm doing it! Mwuahahaha! So anyways I miss you guys a lot and don't worry you'll get more letters from me, it's like I never even left.

Missing you guys every nanosecond, Yuna

P.S. Hey Hikaru, what's your favorite shade of blue?

"That was weird," Kaoru commented.

"Why does she want to know my favorite shade of blue?" Hikaru wondered. "Well here's another letter."

Dear Hikaru and Kaoru,

I hate it here; I wish I was with you guys. There are absolutely no books here to read! I'm going to die of boredom pretty soon; the only good thing about here is I'm far away from my father. But his servants are babysitting me so much, well they're nice but I'm sixteen! I can do some things by myself! But enough of my rambling, how are you guys? Hope you didn't get into too much trouble; you're suppose to do that with me and Yuna!

Lots of love, Sakura

P.S. Kaoru, I heard about the dance you guys are going to host. Wear a black tuxedo I've always wanted to see you in it.

"That was weird too," Hikaru said.

"Oh not really," Kaoru said rereading the letter. "Haruhi told me she was going to take pictures of us and send them to Yuna and Sakura."

"Well we better get going," Hikaru said. "We don't want milord to have a heart attack."

Kaoru laughed a little bit, "Yeah let's get going." They put the letters in their pockets and headed back toward the third music room.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The bell had finally rung, school was officially over and summer had come at last. The host club was outside in the school garden the whole morning preparing for the end of the year party. Students rushed home to get dressed in their formal attire and be ready for the party at four o'clock. This gave the host club more time to get ready.

"Cheer up Hikaru, Kaoru," Tamaki said. "This will be a fun party!"

"Sure," Hikaru muttered.

"Whatever you say," Kaoru sighed.

After an hour the host club was ready and rushed to fit into their suits. When they stepped outside to reenter the school garden students were already coming in with their dates. Each of the host club welcomed everyone warmly and enjoyed the festivities.

"Cake…!" Hunny said excitingly rushing toward the food table.

Haruhi took a bite of something, "Delicious…." She ate more.

Everyone, except the twins, was dancing with some of the girls. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on some chairs near the cherry blossom trees and looked at everyone enjoying the party. Both of them sighed, wishing they could enjoy what was going on too. But they couldn't enjoy the festivities without the people they love.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kaoru got up to walk by a cherry blossom to admire the view. Hikaru spaced out not noticing someone took a seat next to him. "Is this seat taken?" the person asked.

"No," Hikaru said mindlessly. "You know, you sound like this girl I use to know."

"Really?" she asked surprised. "Maybe because I am her you idiot, hello, earth to Hikaru, it's time to land the mother ship!"

"You can't be Yuna," he laughed quietly. "She's in China; this must be my mind playing tricks on me!"

"If I'm in China I couldn't do this!" she punched him in the arm and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Ouch," Hikaru laughed. "You still hit hard, Yuna, you're here!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you this whole time!" she rolled her eyes.

"Wow," he breathed. "You look amazing in that blue dress, and it's my favorite shade too!"

"Thanks," she blushed. "Glad you like it, that's why I asked you about the color thing earlier."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Hikaru asked.

"Well that's not fun," Yuna said, pretending to pout. "Isn't life better with surprises just around the corner?"

"Well it doesn't matter, all I care is that you're back," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Yeah, it's good to be back," she smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kaoru stared at the cherry blossom, remembering the time he was with Sakura. He sighed, remembering the memory. He felt someone's presence next to his side. "You know cherry blossom petals are probably the second most beautiful thing in the world; the first is the person named after it," he smiled softly. He turned toward the person next to him; she smiled and hugged him.

"You're way too sweet," she hugged him even tighter.

"Sakura I missed you," he said, taking her by the hand. "And…your hair is down!"

"Oh ha you're right," she said. "Crazy isn't it? I feel so…naked without my hair tie, ugh!"

He played with her hair. "I like it, it's cute."

"Yeah don't count on ever seeing it again," she laughed. "You look good in the suit by the way."

"Well of course it's me," he grinned at her. His eyes grew soft, "I kind of can't believe you're here, it's like a dream."

"Time to wake up then," she kissed him.

"So, ready to dance, or did you not learn to dance at all while in China?" he teased.

"No I still can't dance," she stuck her tongue out at him. "But I do owe you an explanation about how I'm back."

"I've got all the time in the world, from now until forever," he said.

"I was hoping you would say that," she smiled up at him. "And I bet the host club will be running up to both me and Yuna in about 3…2…1…"

"Yun-chan, Saku-chan," Hunny called out excitingly.

"May I escort you to go see everyone else?" he smiled, putting his arm around her waist.

"You may," she giggled, smiling at Kaoru warmly.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"When did you get back?"

"How come you guys aren't in China anymore?"

"…?"

"This doesn't make sense, Kyoya, why aren't they in China?"

"This doesn't seem to add up."

"Don't ever make us worry like that ever again!"

"Yeah, you had us sad this entire week! It was a long two days!"

"Hold on, way too many questions!" Yuna and Sakura said simultaneously. "One at a time, please!"

"Why aren't you guys in China?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Start from the beginning," Tamaki added.

"Well it all started on a beautiful June day, June 16th to be exact. Instead of admiring the flawless weather, my mother was inside the hospital, screaming her guts out. Something about it being too painful…" Sakura said, almost dreamily.

"Not that far," Tamaki complained, but secretly he missed this about Sakura.

"Oh well here's a funny thing," Yuna said. "We really didn't take into account one factor."

"And what's that?!" everyone shouted.

"Time," Sakura said mysteriously.

Flashback….

Yuna sat in her chair, bored. The plane was being delayed and had not taken off yet. She looked out the window to see that Sakura's plane had not taken off yet either. She saw Sakura's face near the window and waved, she waved back. They looked at each other intensely, as if they were talking to each other through their mind.

Both stared at one another and almost simultaneously each of their faces lit up as if they had an idea. Yuna started to get her things when a flight attendant in her twenties stopped her, "Excuse me ma'am, we cannot let passengers get up yet," she said.

"Hey you look familiar," Yuna said. "Do you happen to work for my father?"

"As a matter of fact I do," she said. "And your father paid me to baby sit you, so sit down and stay in your seat! And enjoy your flight."

"Well you can tell my dad he can go to hell!" she smiled and grabbed her bags.

"Get back here now you little brat!" the flight attendant said, chasing after Yuna.

"Bring it on old hag!" she smiled, determined.

End Flashback…

"It was awesome, the old woman has got some great fighting move," Yuna smiled. "But I won, so I got off the plane and met up with Sakura."

"Sakura, how did you get off the plane then?" Haruhi asked.

"I asked the pilot if I could," she said simply. "I didn't have to resort to violence like some people."

"Hey it was fun," she snickered.

"So we got to a telephone booth and called our father," Sakura said. "And we had a little deal of our own."

Flashback…

"Hello you stupid old middle-aged bas—

"Yuna I'll take it from here," Sakura said and took the phone from her sister. "You didn't win the bet, we did."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said furiously on the phone.

"Oh I found true love," Sakura said triumphantly, thinking about what Kaoru was saying right before she left.

Yuna took the phone from her sister, "And I just had an adventure too! Had to bypass an evil witch and knocked the breath out of her, and escape from the plane. Besides, I've had plenty of adventures with the host club, so in your face!"

"What are you two talking about, it's too late, it's already your birthday!" he said.

"Well if you were a good father," Yuna said, rolling her eyes.

"You would remember the time we were born," Sakura finished. "It's not our birthdays yet."

"W-what?!" he stuttered.

"We were born at 11:11 p.m." Yuna smirked. "You know the magical time where you make a wish at night. Yeah that's right, night, you old goat!"

"And if you could tell time, it's obviously not that time yet," Sakura grinned at her sister. "So since it's technically not our birthdays, we still had time to find what we were looking for."

"And since we did, and we found it in the time limit you specifically asked," Yuna paused dramatically. "We win. You lose."

"I am your father, and what are you going to do about school? You don't the money," he said angrily.

"Oh contraire," Yuna laughed.

"Right before you dragged us," Sakura emphasized the world 'dragged.' "We saw a will of mother's that you may have accidentally dropped."

"How dare you keep that away from us," Yuna yelled into the phone. "You lying as—

Sakura took the phone from Yuna again, "And it says she left her fortune to us, not you."

"You can't do this to me, I'm your father!" he said, now outraged.

"You were never a father to us," Yuna said.

"And you never will be," Sakura finished. "Have a good life."

"Yeah, and good luck in hell, you're going to need it," Yuna slamming the phone and high-five her sister.

End Flashback….

"Wow," Hikaru smiled. "Well I can't expect anything less from you, Yuna."

"So you guys are here to stay for good?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, smiling at everyone.

"We're here for good!" Yuna cheered.

"Okay then," Kyoya smiled. "Let's get this party really started then."

Everyone was now enjoying the festivities. Hikaru was dancing with Yuna, "This is one the best days of my life," he said a little embarrassed while they were dancing.

"Me too," she smiled brightly. "I'm glad I met you."

"Same here," he kissed her.

Somewhere else Kaoru and Sakura were dancing slowly underneath a cherry blossom tree. "Hey you got better," he teased. "Dance with anyone else while you were at China?"

"Yeah right," Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's because I have a great teacher."

"Of course," he laughed.

"You know I'm kind of surprised," Sakura said.

"About what, what could possibly take you by surprise after all you have been through?"

"I got my happily ever after, and it doesn't seem real, like this all just a dream."

"Well your prince took a wrong turn and went through a detour," he smiled. "But hey, I asked directions and found you."

"You are so cheesy sometimes," she smiled. "But I love it."

"And I love you," he kissed as they continue to dance.

Near the end of the day everyone left but Hikaru and Yuna and Kaoru and Sakura remained and kept dancing. As they passed each other dancing, Yuna and Sakura smiled at each other glad they attended Ouran Academy. The were glad at all the friends they made, glad that they fell in love with Hikaru and Kaoru, and most of all, they were glad that things turned out for the best, and they all lived happily ever after.

Author's Note: Wow it's over, well almost over! Well since most people want me to have an epilogue chapter then it's settled! See you in the actual final chapter of Love and Ambition!


End file.
